


K-12

by bumbleflight



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, based on melanie martinez's film, i dont think there was real smut in this, i know a dick gets sucked but thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: “Well, I guess this is it.” Gerard said calmly.“We can’t just leave,” Frank said suddenly, looking over the school. “What if the explosion hurts someone? We’re going to blow deer guts from here to China.”Bob groaned. “Oh, fuck the deer."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	K-12

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no clue for trigger warnings except like heroin is mentioned? and homophobia??

The folded piece of paper tumbled soundlessly to the ground, and Frank stared at it with wide eyes. Gerard nudged it with his toe, pushing it closer to Frank’s feet. "What does it say?"

Frank picked the airplane up, unfolding it slowly. Things were always like this with Gerard; he attracted attention, brought all eyes in the room to him. Gerard liked to challenge the rules and push everything to the maximum limit. Girls wore pink dressed and boys wore blue pants, but this year Gerard had dyed his uniform a light shade of purple that made Frank’s heart leap with fear every time he looked at it. It just wasn’t right. It wasn’t allowed.

Frank would much rather stay hidden. Standing out was asking for trouble. The rules were put into place for a reason, and even if they didn’t make sense, you had to follow them. Bad things happened to people who broke the rules.

Holding up the paper, Frank read the words scrawled in messy blue ink. At first, he couldn’t read anything. His head had been pounding with pain since the bus had first arrived, and now the letters in front of him were swimming in his blurry vision. There were so many voices and so many thoughts; it was easy for Frank to get lost in them.

**They are such sluts!**

**God, he’d be a hot fuck.**

**I wonder if she’s judging me.**

Closing his eyes, Frank focused on drowning out the voices. Once the roaring had simmered down to soft waves, he opened his eyes, looking back at the page.

_Faggots._

He handed it to Gerard hesitantly, the other boy’s hand lingering on his. Frank was positive the action was accidental, but it was long enough for him to see the dark black polish on Gerard’s nails. Nail polish on boys was forbidden, and Frank bit his tongue to keep himself from reminding Gerard of that. Gerard didn’t like it when Frank reminded him of the rules. The sudden contact allowed a jolt of Gerard’s emotion to run through Frank, and he listened to it intently. _Excitement. Anticipation. Worry._ It wasn’t often that Frank got to see into Gerard’s mind; the one upside of being special was being able to guard yourself from others. Gerard had gotten quite good at this skill, but Frank wasn’t entirely convinced that he himself could shield his thoughts from Gerard completely. Gerard said that he could, but then again Gerard often lied.

Gerard read the letter and snorted, standing up and turning around to face the back of the bus. "Whoever wrote this," Gerard shouted over the clamor of voices. "You can suck my dick!"

Frank gasped, tugging Gerard's sleeve until he sat back down. "You can't say stuff like that!" Frank whispered, and Gerard shrugged. "Why not? What's the worst they could do to me?"

"A lot of things. I don't want to be here either," Frank admitted. "But I'd rather be at the institution that dead."

This morning had started like any other, despite the fact that it was possibly the first day of a ten-month-long hell. Frank's alarm had woken him up, and he'd scrambled into the school's uniform and raced down to the bus stop. He hadn't brought any bags – the school would provide him with everything he needed.

The pink bus had arrived not long after he did, with the bright blue words _K-12 Sleepaway School_ painted on the side. The sight had made chills run down Frank's spine.

The girls behind Frank squealed, making his snap back to reality. "Are you ready for all this?" Frank asked quietly, and Gerard shrugged. "It doesn't matter, we have to go to school regardless. Everyone does."

Frank nodded. "I wonder if we'll make any friends."

"I hope so," Gerard smiled, nudging Frank. "But if not, you've still got me."

Frank smiled back, pausing to catch himself as the bus lurched to a halt. They were at the last stop before the school, and the group of kids on the sidewalk hustled in through the door.

Frank scanned the group to see if any of them looked nice – or had powers. Obviously, he couldn't tell just by looking, but then again Frank had never met anyone else with powers besides Gerard. Maybe when he saw one, he'd be able to feel it.

Gerard seemed to be watching one of the girls closely as she walked down the aisle, sitting in front of him. For a moment Frank wondered if Gerard had sensed powers in her and squinted his eyes, before realizing with a sinking feeling that Gerard was checking her out.

"Eyes off, junkie! She's mine." A ruler hit Gerard in the chest, making Frank jump. Gerard looked up at the boy across from him, rolling his eyes and brushing the ruler to the floor. "This man looks like he snorts opioids and he's calling _me_ a junkie?" Gerard muttered to Frank. The girl overheard, giggling, and Gerard shot her a shy grin that made Frank's stomach churn.

"Isn't she cute?" Gerard asked, and Frank mumbled a soft “I don’t know,” making Gerard laugh. “Oh, right. You’re not into that shit, are you?”

“Don’t say it so loudly!” Frank yelped, thinking **Shut up!** as loudly as he could. Gerard grinned. “Calm down, Frank. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Frank hissed under his voice, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. With all the chatter in the bus, Frank wasn’t entirely sure even Gerard could hear him. “Boys can’t like boys, it’s against the rules. You know that.”

“Oh, fuck that, Frankie.” Gerard said nonchalantly, making Frank tremble. How could he be so carefree? “How can they control who you fuck?”

“I heard a teacher got fired last year,” Frank looked at his feet. “He said he was a woman.”

“Yeah, well as long as you don’t go around announcing it, you’ll be fine.”

Frank shook his head but said nothing. It wouldn’t matter; Frank was invisible. He could say anything in the halls, and no one would notice. Gerard didn’t know that though – he thought everyone was like him; the center of attention.

◊◊◊

Class had started fifteen minutes ago, and Frank and Gerard were still in the halls.

“Fuck, we’re going to get in so much trouble,” Frank clutched his books to chest, and Gerard shook his head. “It’ll be fine. It’s the first day, I’m sure we’re not the only people who are lost.”

“I think our class is upstairs,” Frank motioned to the stairwell in front of them, and the two went up. The enormous school was driving Frank insane. He could barely find his own room among the hundreds of doors. Frank was about to put his foot down on the top step when a rush of chills went through him, as cold as ice. “Do you feel that?” Frank turned to Gerard, the hair on his arms rising.

“Yeah,” Gerard laughed, looking behind them. “I think it was that.”

Frank spun around, almost falling flat on his ass when as he saw what Gerard was talking about. There was a pale gray ghost declining down the stairs behind them, his faded black tailcoat flowing out behind him.

“Shit, what _is_ it?” Frank gasped, and the ghost turned to look at Frank, his white eyes locking with Frank’s brown ones. It lifted its top lip to reveal a line of fangs before dissipating into vapor.

“Did you see that?” Frank asked Gerard in shock, who picked up the books Frank had dropped, handing them back to him. Frank noticed with a pang of guilt that Gerard was careful not to touch him this time. “It bared it’s teeth at me!”

“I think it was smiling.” Gerard chuckled, before glancing up and smiling. “Look, that’s our classroom!”

Frank and Gerard rushed toward it, Frank falling quietly behind Gerard as the other boy put his hand on the doorknob, opening it slowly. All heads turned to face them, including the teacher’s.

“You’re late,” He scowled, and Frank murmured a “sorry” as Gerard straightened his posture and adjusted his collar. “We were lost, sir. It’s a very big school.”

“I was unaware,” The teacher said sarcastically, and Frank ducked his head, following Gerard to their seats. There were two other girls at their table – thankfully, none of them being the girl from the bus. Frank prayed she wasn’t in their grade.

The teacher began talking, but Frank couldn’t focus. His attention was aimed at the sheet of paper before Gerard, folded neatly with a knife of it. Not wanting to talk in class, Frank stretched his hand out, subtly brushing the green paper with his finger. Gerard glanced down, following Frank’s arm to the paper and picking it up curiously. He opened it, reading over the contents. After a moment, he handed it to Frank.

The paper contained a crude drawing of a brutally slaughtered stick figure, with the words _YOU AT RECESS_ written below it. Frank bit back a gasp, glancing at Gerard.

**Who do you think wrote it?** Frank asked, hoping that no one else in the room would be able to hear him. If anyone else in the room had their abilities, this would be a pretty shitty way to find out.

**That boy from the bus,** Gerard thought back, hesitating for a moment before adding, **Yeah. Definitely him.**

Frank glanced over to see where he was looking, and then understood. The boy from earlier was holding the same green sheets of paper the note had come on, with the same inky blue pen. Frank paused, studying him. He had brown hair that was cut short on the sides, and pale, sky-blue eyes without a hint of black. Frank breathed a sigh of relief. No powers.

It wasn’t that Frank was worried about being overheard anymore – He didn’t want to have to like this boy. They’d definitely want to ally with any others who had special abilities, and that would be hard if Frank absolutely despised them.

**Can you hear his name?** Frank asked Gerard, and Gerard furrowed his brows.

**Not yet,** He answered. **Give me another minute.**

Frank shut his eyes, focusing in on the boy’s table across the room. The blue-eyed boy himself was thinking angry thoughts, that Frank didn’t want to listen to. Instead, he tuned into the girl across from him. She was wearing a tight pink dress with her black hair falling around his shoulders gracefully.

**Is he looking at me? I think he’s looking at me!**

For a horrible moment Frank thought the girl was thinking about him, and he snapped his eyes open, shooting a sidelong look her way. She was staring intently at the blue-eyed boy, and Frank realized that she had been thinking about him, not Frank.

**Jimmy is so hot. Too bad he’s dating Lindsey. If he’d been nailing anyone else, I would have stolen him by now.**

Frank chewed his lip, yanking himself out of her mind. So, the boy’s name was Jimmy, and the girl from the bus was named Lindsey.

**His name’s Jimmy.** Frank was about to mention Lindsey, before changing his mind. Gerard didn’t need to know about her.

**Fuck, you found that fast.** Gerard said, giving Frank a lopsided grin. **I underestimate you, sometimes.**

 **It wasn’t anything; I got lucky,** Frank defended himself, unable to meet Gerard’s eyes.

**C’mon, let’s end this thing so we can go to recess.** Gerard thought suddenly and lifted up the piece of chalk from their teacher’s hand before Frank could convince him otherwise.

“What the hell?” The teacher reached up to grab the chalk, but it moved away from him, floating in the air above his head. The class began laughing, and Frank frowned at him. “Put it down!” He whispered, but Gerard ignored him, moving the chalk to draw obscene things on the board.

“Gerard, stop!” Frank hissed. Gerard being so reckless could get them caught! The room was roaring with laughter now, and the waves of emotion were sensing pangs of pain through Frank’s head. Conjuring the most furious thoughts he could, Frank pressed his foot down on Gerard’s, hard, allowing the emotions to pass between them.

“Fuck!” Gerard snatched his leg away from Frank’s, and the piece of chalk fell to the floor, where it shattered with a _crack_. Frank winced – the shared connection had allowed him to tap into Gerard for a moment; he’d got a little overboard with the anger. The room was still too loud to pay any mind as Gerard doubled over, clutching at his stomach.

“Sorry,” Frank stood over him, worried. “I didn’t mean for it to hurt that much. But we could have gotten caught! You can’t do things like that, especially during class!”

Gerard wasn’t listening. “Jesus, you have an _angry_ mind. Ouch,” He shook his head, groaning. “That one went like, straight to the balls!”

Frank made a strangled choking noise, trying to hide his face in his elbow as it turned bright red. “That was definitely not my intention.” He said, and Gerard rolled his eyes, recovering. “Just wait, Frankie. I’ll get you back.”

“That’s it!” The teacher clapped his hands, and the class grew somewhat quiet. “No more talking, it’s nap time.”

There was a general noise of dissatisfaction as the students stood, flipping the desks over. On the underside of the wood was a mattress, with the sheets already made. Within moments, the classroom had turned into a bedroom, filled with floral canopy beds. The curtains were drawn shut, and the room was lit with the warm, yellow star-shaped lights that hung off the walls.

Frank felt someone’s eyes on his back and turned to see Jimmy staring at him and Gerard from where he was laying. He looked away once he realized Frank had noticed him, and it gave Frank a small sense of pride. _He_ had done that; _he_ had made Jimmy look away!

**We need to figure out what we’re doing to do at recess,** Frank said to Gerard as he got under the blankets, pulling them up to his chin.

**Alright,** Gerard agreed. **But don’t look so suspicious, okay?**

Frank shifted, trying his best to calm his expression. **This might be kind of risky. What if there’s another student with powers in here?**

**Then they should speak up right now!** Gerard lifted his head, looking around the room. No one looked back, so he shrugged, and got back down. **I think we’re safe.**

**We should sleep, just in case.** Frank said, and Gerard smiled at him. **You just want to spy on me.**

**I do not!** Frank protested, and Gerard sighed. **Fine, fine. See you in a bit.** He reached his hand out under the covers to Frank’s bed, and Frank took it awkwardly, hoping his palms weren’t too sweaty.

“Wow, your mind is _weird_ ,” Gerard said, and Frank rubbed his eyes, looking around. The red room was adorned with furniture, with plants growing up the walls. “Half of this is yours,” Frank replied, and Gerard walked over to one of the shelves, taking a bottle and throwing it at Frank. “I wonder whose this is,” He joked, and Frank wrinkled his nose.

“If that’s what I think it is, then it’s definitely not mine.” Frank said, putting the thing that he was half convinced was a bottle of lube back on the shelf. “I’ve never used that.”

“Not even on yourself?” Gerard asked, and Frank stiffened, looking away. “No.”

Gerard shrugged his shoulders as he got comfortable on one of the couches, inviting Frank to sit across from him. “Whatever you say.”

“I think using your powers is the only way you can win against Jimmy.” Frank said, sitting lightly on the couch, his legs crossed. “We’ve never fought before; going into this empty handed is a death wish.”

“I can fight just fine!” Gerard protested, adding a “probably” after receiving a skeptical look from Frank. “Either way,” He added. “Powers are cheating.”

“What?” Frank said in disbelief. “Since when did you care about morals?”

“Since I saw that girl on the bus,” Gerard said. “I think her name’s Lindsey.” He sighed, looking dreamy. It took all of Frank’s self-control not to snort. “Whatever,” Frank said sharply. “Jimmy’s coming between you and Lindsey, right? So, beating him up would help your cause.”

“I thought you didn’t want people knowing about what we can do.” Gerard reminded him, and Frank nodded. “I don’t. So, be subtle about it.”

“I think people are waking up.” Gerard sat up a little, tilting his head to hear better. Gerard could sense these things better than Frank could, and so he trusted him, closing his eyes and beginning to pull himself out of sleep. Frank thought he could hear Gerard start to say something else, but suddenly he was awake, eyes snapping open and disconnecting his hand from Gerard’s.

Recess was not fun.

So far, there had been no sign of Jimmy. Frank and Gerard had hung around the swings for a while, until Lindsey walked by, and Gerard got up to follow her. He’d invited Frank along, but Frank could tell without reading his mind that he didn’t really want Frank to come.

Frank had declined politely, and it hadn’t been a complete lie. Did he really want to go watch his best friend flirt with some girl? No.

Lindsey giggled, and the sound carried over to where Frank was sitting. He plugged his ears, but that didn’t stop the trail of dirty thoughts that came from the both of them, playing itself in his mind. _Ugh,_ Frank grimaced, shoving them forcefully out of his head. Gerard was so unguarded when he talked to Lindsey, and for once Frank wished he wasn’t.

He was too busy blocking Gerard out of his mind that he didn’t notice Jimmy stand up and walk over to them. It was the snapping sound of something breaking that brought Frank back, lifting his head in time to watch Jimmy pound his fist against Gerard’s face.

“Gerard!” Frank cried, leaping to his feet as Jimmy tackled the other boy, throwing his head from left to right with each blow. It was _insane,_ and Frank had to stop it.

Reaching his hands out, Frank braced himself to do something he felt he would definitely regret later on. That was, if he _could_ do it. He knew it was possible to control other people – Gerard did it all the time – but Frank himself had never attempted it before. Controlling someone was just wrong, but the sound of Gerard’s cries as he was hit was enough for Frank to override his morals. Why wasn’t Gerard fighting back?

Frank had barely moved a strand of Jimmy’s hair when his arms were yanked behind him and pinned behind his back. “What – ?” Frank began to ask but was cut short by kick to his knees. “Ow, shit! Let me go, I didn’t do anything!” He writhed around in an attempt to get loose.

“I know what you can do,” The boy behind him growled, and Frank winced. His wrists were being held tightly, allowing the other boy’s feelings to pulse through them. They were far less angry then Frank would have expected, with a significant amount of fear. Weird. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Frank said between grit teeth. His arms were twisted at an awkward angle, and it hurt like hell. The boy chuckled. “Your eyes are as black as night. You’re an animus.”

**And I’m one, too.**

Frank didn’t have time to ask him what the fuck an animus was as there was suddenly an explosion between them and the boy was thrown backward, into the ground. The blow launched Frank forward onto his knees forcefully, causing him to yelp in pain. Frank hadn’t really meant to push the boy, but his will to escape was so strong that his powers had acted on their own. It took Frank a moment to realize that he’d just controlled another human being for the first time. Not intentionally, but it still happened. Stumbling to his feet, Frank looked at the spot where Gerard had just been, finding in empty.

Gerard and Jimmy were no longer on the ground, but in the air.

Gerard was slowly closing his hands into fists as Jimmy clawed at his own throat, gasping for air. He was strangling Jimmy _with his powers._

Panic rushed through Frank and he covered his mouth in horror. Gerard was flying, and now everyone was going to know. He was doing exactly what he’d told Frank not to do; announcing his powers to the school.

The other kids were gathering around now, yelling and cheering as the fight went on. There were too many voices and thoughts at once, their bright and sharp emotions smothering Frank. Some of them wanted Gerard to win. Most of them were scared.

**STOP IT!** Frank screamed at Gerard, causing the other boy’s eyes to flit down at him. It was only for a moment, but even that was too long for Gerard. Frank saw the thought in Gerard’s mind before he felt it, watching as Gerard’s two hands snapped close.

Jimmy screamed, or maybe everyone screamed. Frank wasn’t really sure. He knew Jimmy wasn’t dead; no student died without explicit permission from the principal, but it was the action alone that was terrifying. Killing was against the rules, even if it wasn’t permanent.

“Jesus Christ,” The teacher sounded bored as he watched Jimmy drop the ground, Gerard following slowly behind. Kids were laughing as the Bunny Doctors arrived, putting Jimmy on a stretcher and taking him down to the nurse’s office to get glued back together.

“Principal, now.” He drawled, turning back to walk inside. “Both of you.”

“Me?” Frank asked as the teacher waved his arm between Frank and Gerard.

“Did I stutter?” The teacher asked, and Frank shook his head, his stomach dropping. “No, sir.”

◊◊◊

“Fucking hell, Frank,” Gerard sighed as they walked down the halls of the school, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the long chambers. The marble floors were polished until they reflected like mirrors, and the ceilings arched high into the sky, making Frank feel very out of place in his grass-stained and dirty uniform. “Would you relax? Your brain is driving me insane.”

“Then stay out of it,” Frank snapped, knowing that wasn’t how it worked, and Gerard snorted. “I would if I could.”

Frank knew what Gerard was talking about, though, but he couldn’t help it. Bad thing’s happened to students who broke the rules, and the millions of consequences wouldn’t leave him alone. Who knew what the principal would do? They could get muted, or brainwashed, or beheaded –

**Calm _down,_ **Gerard clamped his hand down on Frank’s arm. For a short moment Frank’s anxiety melted away, replaced with the peaceful thoughts Gerard was giving him.

**Fuck you!** Frank pulled his arm close to his chest, making Gerard let go and his fearful thoughts to wash back in. “I know controlling people is your thing, but let me think whatever I want to.”

Gerard frowned, and Frank could feel his flash of hurt. “I don’t control people.”

“You controlled Jimmy.” Now there was guilt coming from Gerard, and Frank looked down, focusing on pushing it away, slipping the emotions into leaves and letting them drift down the river.

“That was different,” Gerard said. **Are you mad at me?**

Frank didn’t think he meant to ask it, but he heard the question, nonetheless. “No,” Frank shook his head. “But it was scary, Gerard. A boy told me he knew what I could do. Called me an animus.”

“What’s that?” Gerard asked, and Frank shrugged. “I think it’s his name for people like us.”

“Weird,” Gerard shrugged, thinking, **We should look into that.**

**I think this is it,** Frank said, looking up at the large green door in front of them. The words _Principal_ were written in ginormous golden letters. He was unable to control the waves of fear rolling off him as the doors were opened, and they stepped into a waiting room.

Gerard rubbed his fingers along his temples as they sat, and Frank shot him a worried look. **Are you okay?**

**Fine,** Gerard obviously lied, furrowing his brow.

**Is it me?** Frank asked nervously, and Gerard nodded slightly. Frank bit his lip, before shifting his shoulder so he was leaning against Gerard, who flinched in pain at the sudden contact between them. Frank closed his eyes, focusing on staying in Gerard’s thoughts. He let the calm in Gerard’s brain float over him until the anxiety was almost unrecognizable.

**That’s _way_ better, **Gerard sighed, relaxing his posture a bit, and Frank tilted his head. **Good, because it’s weird as fuck to stay in your mind this long _._**

**But don’t you feel better?** Gerard asked. **Less terrified? I think it’s a win-win.**

Frank shrugged, unconvinced, as a new girl walked in through the doors and took a seat next to them. She had a large jar of pills in her hand, shaking about ten into her palm and swallowing them without water.

“What are those?” Frank asked her, and she glanced up at him, smiling sadly. “The medicine. We take them so they can control us.” She flipped the jar in her hand, before pocketing it. “Mine are pink, which is the lowest dose.”

“What’s the highest?” Gerard asked, and she shivered. “An injection. If they tried to give it in pill form, you’d be eating them for days.” The girl paused. “The medicine is in the water; we all ingest it. But if you break the rules it means you need a higher dose.”

The girl took another pill, making Frank’s head buzz. Every time she t0ok one the fog in her brain increased, and the thoughts in her head slowed. It almost felt as if her mind was being replaced with a computer, pill by pill.

**We have to get out of here.** Frank looked at Gerard urgently, and he nodded at Frank, replying, **I think I have a plan.**

\---

“Don’t do anything crazy,” Frank hissed under his breath as Gerard pulled out a sheet from his notebook, tossing it in the air. It levitated in front of them, and Frank shot a nervous look at the girl next to them. She was unfazed.

“Oh, you’re an animus.” She realized, looking at Gerard before adding, “Watch out; the principal is one, too. He doesn’t like sharing.”

There it was again: animus. What did it mean?

It took Frank a moment to realize that Gerard had begun writing on the paper, the black ink soaking into the weak paper.

_How much do you make off our suffering?_

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Frank asked but Gerard only shrugged, folding up the paper wordlessly and sliding it under the principal’s door. There was a sharp _whooshing_ noise, and a moment later the hall was filled with an agonized shriek, making Frank leap to his feet in shock.

“What did you do?” Frank shouted over the piercing noise, plugging his ears. It sounded as if someone was dying, and waves of pain were pulsing from under the crack in the door.

“Run!” Gerard pushed him, making Frank stumble as he chased after the boy. There was a faint hint of fear in Gerard’s touch, but it was too brief for Frank to be sure. **We’re late for class, again.** The words were clear in Frank’s mind, and he almost laughed.

 **You’re worried about _class?_** Frank looked at Gerard incredulously as they ran, gasping for breath. **You just fucking killed someone! Again!**

 **It’s not like he won’t come back to life,** Gerard replied calmly, and Frank frowned, wrapping his arms around Gerard in something Frank refused to call a hug.

“Hey! Let go!” Gerard cried, trying unsuccessfully to pry the other boy off. By the time he’d pushed Frank away it was too late; he’d seen what Gerard had done.

“You _stabbed_ him? With a paper airplane?” Frank gaped, and Gerard shushed him. “Yeah, well maybe I have something against those things after someone called me a fucking faggot with one.”

“Is it that horrible to you for someone to be gay?” Frank shut his eyes tight, turning the tears in the corners of his eyes to vapor. It didn’t stop the tremor in his voice, though.

“Frank, you know that’s not what I said.”

“Well, it kind of sounded like it.” Frank mumbled, looking away. “Maybe you should apologize.”

“And maybe you shouldn’t be so sensitive!” Gerard shot back. “People might say things you don’t like sometimes, Frank. It doesn’t mean you throw a fit over it.”

Frank couldn’t keep up with his eyes now, and the water was running down his cheeks in shiny lines. “I-I think I have to use the bathroom.” Frank stammered, his voice hitching.

“Fucking hell, Frank.” Gerard huffed. “Don’t be such a fucking crybaby.”

“I’m not a – a – ” Frank bit his lip, turning and walking quickly away from Gerard. It was stupid, really, how upset he was getting over this. Of course, Gerard wouldn’t want to be called gay; it was illegal.

But Gerard had never cared about the rules.

“Frank, come back.” Gerard said, exasperated, but Frank didn’t stop, walking faster until he reached the bathroom, letting the door slam behind him. The room was empty and quiet, the eeriness calming Frank. Sitting down on the edge of the sink, Frank sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

He was overreacting – Gerard was simply doing the right thing, and Frank was getting mad at him over it. Gerard _should_ be upset about being called gay. He should be together with that girl Lindsey, and Frank should find someone else to . . . obsess over.

Hauling himself to his feet, Frank turned, looking in the mirror as he splashed water over his face. Running his fingers through his hair, he made a lame attempt to comb it into an acceptable form. It was too long, and greasy, and ugly –

Frank blinked, and it had changed. With a gasp, Frank glanced around him. His magic had done it _again_ ; acted on its own accord. Small piles of Frank’s hair were now on the floor, cut clean from his head which was now shaved short on the sides, with a long mohawk of sorts falling in the front. Frank examined it from all sides, tilting his head from right to left. It wasn’t bad, it was just different. It was something bold Gerard would do, not Frank. He was too shy and quiet for that.

Frank chewed his lip, closing his eyes. Maybe it was time for things to change.

With a deep sigh, Frank let his mind even out. It wasn’t about what Gerard would do; it was about what Frank _wanted._ Things he’d been too scared to do before. Like, piercings?

“Fuck!” Frank hissed in pain, biting down on his tongue to keep from yelling as sudden white-hot pain sparked in his face. He hadn’t expected it to hurt! But when Frank looked back into the mirror, he could see the small black earrings, as well as nose and lip piercings. There was a small smear of blood on his chin, and he rubbed it off with his thumb. Maybe one day – while he was drunk or something harder – Frank would be brave enough to try tattoos.

Suddenly being hit with what he was doing, Frank’s eyes widened, and he froze in fear. _Tattoos?_ Was he fucking _insane?_ His hair was horrible enough as it was – he didn’t need anything else to top it off!

Pulling out the piercings, Frank winced in pain as he closed the holes. He needed to get himself under control. He needed to think of something calm and relaxing – or maybe just distracting.

Letting his mind drift through the halls of the school, Frank passed through the thoughts of students. Terrified, angry, tired – they were all the same. Everyone just wanted to go home. But when Frank squeezed into Gerard’s classroom, he almost fell to the ground with the scream of voices that roared in his head.

What the FUCK was going on in there?

Most of the thoughts were exhilarated; filled to the brim with joy. One of them, though, was not. It was full of pain, and when Frank pried into it, he really _did_ fall, stumbling forward and catching himself on the sink.

**Holy shit, they’re going to fucking kill me!**

It was Gerard, his panic and agony going straight through to Frank. It was sharp and ringing, as if someone were pulling on him, or rather, his arms. Frank struggled for air, closing his thoughts and moving as far away from Gerard’s mind as he could. He needed to get out.

Taking a shaky breath, Frank closed his thoughts, focusing on staying in his own head. Gerard was in trouble, and he needed help, fast. Frank moved to the door, not caring about his messy state as he raced down the hall. He had barely taken two steps when he felt it; a wave of disgust rolling down the aisle.

Quickly, Frank searched through the minds in the classroom for Gerard’s but found it blank. Fuck, that wasn’t good. Suddenly a door far down the hall burst open, and nurses guiding a gurney walked out. They all wore the same red hair and crisp uniforms, turning sharply away and leaving the stretcher outside of the door as they marched away from Frank. Once they were out of his sight, Frank rushed over to the door.

The body lying there was Gerard’s, or rather, a doll of him. His face was painted on, and his purple uniform was rumpled. His black nails were stained with blood.

“Gerard!” Frank cried, feeling tears well up in his eyes again as he touched the doll lightly. _Dumb crybaby_. Rubbing his eyes, Frank pushed the doll away, turning it back into Gerard. The action made a cold chill run through him, but Frank ignored it, blinking his darkening eyes at the ground.

“That _bitch_ ,” Gerard spat as he rose to his feet. “Made a fucking show of me. I’ll kill her.” He raised his hands to do something bad and Frank grabbed them in his own, absorbing Gerard’s anger and masking it in his fear.

“No, Gerard. We’re too close to being found out. They could destroy us.” Frank begged, but Gerard was looking at something else now. “Your _face_ ,” Gerard exclaimed, reaching up to brush a finger over Frank’s bleeding ear. “What happened?”

Frank flinched away, scowling. “You don’t look so great yourself,” He defended, pointing to the scarlet stains covering Gerard, who scoffed. “Alright, fair enough,” He sighed. “Here, I’ll fix it,” Gerard had just begun to dissolve the blood out of his uniform when an invisible hand grabbed Frank by the neck, pulling him backward.

**\---**

“What the fuck?” Frank managed to spit as he was dragged, scrabbling, down the hall. Gerard wasn’t far behind him, and Frank reached out to him. **What’s going on?**

 **Like hell I’d understand anything that happens at this place,** Gerard said bitterly through his pain. **If I’m not wrong, we’re going back to the principal’s office.**

 **Oh, _fuck_ , **Frank groaned. They were done for. Following the grip on his throat, Frank traced it back to . . . the principal himself. Jesus Christ, did the principal have powers? No – It couldn’t be. That was impossible!

“I can’t – ugh, get it off,” Gerard stammered as he twisted his hands around, trying to pry himself free. Frank shook his head. “The principal’s doing it. You won’t be able to get out.”

“Shit, the principal?” Gerard repeated as they were suddenly released, the force disappearing as they reached the principal’s door. Frank rubbed at his sore neck tenderly, nodding his head. “Yeah,” He murmured. “The principal.”

There were two other students at the door, looking startled and ruffled like Frank and Gerard were. The four didn’t say anything as they stood in silence in front of the door. At one point, one of the boys pulled out a pill capsule, and Frank stared at it curiously before the boy put it away.

_I wonder what level dose he’s on,_ Frank thought to himself, and the boy glared up sourly.

**None of your fucking business.**

Frank jumped, startled. “Y-You, just answered – ” The doors swung open with a thud, making the students turn toward them. The principal was sitting in his green velvet chair, a burning cigar between his teeth.

**Iconic,** Gerard thought, and the principal straightened, glaring down at Gerard. He paused, taking a long drag of his cigar before pulling it out of his mouth. “Keep your fucking mouth shut.” He commanded, and Gerard paled. “He can hear me – us,” Gerard said under his breath to Frank, not daring to take his eyes off the older man as they walked forward, taking seats before him.

**I think everyone here can,** Frank made his mind as soft and quiet as he could, touching his hand to Gerard’s as they sat to make sure the other boy heard him over the radiating tension in the room. The chairs were a sticky leather, and every fiber of Frank’s being wanted him to jump out of them. He was half tempted to just use his powers and –

“If I were you, Frank, I’d focus closer on the matters at hand,” The principal scowled at him. “Either way, your powers won’t work in here. I’m the only one who can cast spells.” Frank bit down on his tongue, hard, embarrassment flooding through him. He wasn’t going to cry.

“Can I ask, sir, what are the matters at hand?” The boy who’d been taking the pills spoke up. Frank realized that it was the boy from recess, the one who’d held his arms and called him an animus. He had short blonde hair, and a dark expression about him. The fourth student had remained silent, his muddy brown eyes looking at the ground. Frank tried to dip into his thoughts, but they were silent – locked. It was like how Gerard knew how to shield thoughts from Frank, except this boy was doing it constantly. It was almost as if he’d built a wall around his mind.

“Someone tried to kill me,” The principal sighed, his voice loud and clear as he pulled out a blood-soaked paper airplane from under his desk and brandishing it for them to see. “And I know it was one of you.”

“And how exactly do you know that?” The blonde boy asked hotly, jumping to his feet. Frank tensed at the anger pouring off him, trying to protect himself from it. “I had nothing to do with this. It could be anyone at this fucking school!” He was suddenly thrown back into his seat as the principal waved his hand, causing the boy to clap his hands to his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. It was only then that Frank saw the dark red liquid dripping out of the student’s lips and between his fingers.

**Fucking hell!** Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm frantically, and Frank turned to look at him, eyes wide with panic. **We have to get out of here.**

“No one’s leaving until I say so,” The principal snarled. “You have made this positively boring and have five seconds to tell me who sent this airplane before I kill you all.”

The blonde boy made a pained noise as he pressed his hands to his mouth, as if trying to hold the blood in. Frank pressed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the blasts of pain that radiated from the boy. What had the principal done to him?

“Five,” Frank squirmed in his seat as the older man continued to count down. “Four,”

Frank had to do something. He couldn’t just sit there and let all of them die. “Three, two,” The fourth boy looked pleadingly at Frank, as if begging one of them to speak. Gerard stared at the ceiling.

“One. ”

“It was me.” Frank jumped to his feet, and the room fell silent, except for the heavy breathing of the blonde boy. All eyes in the room turned to Frank, and he lifted his chin. “Whatever you’re going to do, do it to me.”

 **The fuck are you doing?** Gerard thought, standing up beside him. “He’s lying. It was me.”

“You idiot,” Frank whispered, turning back to the principal. “Please, just take me. Leave him.” Frank could feel the confusion and defensiveness from Gerard, but ignored it.

“Oh, how thrilling,” The principal smiled coldly, making Frank shift. “Thank you for making this more fun; I’ll punish you both.”

Frank’s stomach dropped as the principal turned to the two other boy’s, dismissing them. “You may go.” The large doors closed behind them with a thud, and Frank could feel his pulse in his ears as his heart raced.

“You – You can’t take us both!” Gerard stammered, and the older man laughed. “I can do whatever the fuck I want. It’s my school.”

A rush of betrayal filled Frank as Bunny Doctors pushed into the room, grabbing Gerard and Frank and holding them to the chair. Frank tried to dodge their strong hands but inevitably failed, being pinned back into the chair with his head pulled back by his hair. Hands held his shoulders, his arms, his legs. There was no escape. The same was done to Gerard, but with more swearing from the other boy’s part. Frank could tell he was trying to use his powers but was failing. He guessed they really _didn’t_ work in here.

From the corner of his eye, Frank watched as the principal shook a small glass vial, the metallic contents splashing. He then grabbed a large needle, puncturing the lid and turning it upside down and rotating it around. It was only then that Frank realized what was going on.

 **It’s the injection,** He told Gerard with a sense of haunting dread. **The highest dose.**

 **Shit!** “Let me,” Gerard grunted, thrashing around. “Fucking go!” His legs swung back and forth uselessly as he writhed, and Frank stood still. It was no use.

“Please, please, please,” Frank whispered under his breath. His lips were barely moving as the principal approached him, a cruel smile on the man’s face. “If there’s anyone out there, please help us.”

There was a swab of wet cotton at Frank’s neck, and then the cold touch of the needle’s tip. Frank clenched his teeth, preparing for the medication – but it never came.

Opening his eyes slightly, Frank watched as the principal’s knees buckled, and he stumbled. The man screamed, clawing at his eyes, which seemed to be sewed shut with purple string.

“What the _fuck_?” Gerard breathed in awe as the principal collapsed, revealing a young boy behind him. He trembled, his hands folded into fists as he turned his head to look up at Frank and Gerard. Frank was blinded by a rush of wind, feeling as the Bunny Doctors were pried off him suddenly. “Who are you?” Frank stood up, looking at the boy standing over the principal’s body.

“Mikey?” Gerard asked, and Frank realized how similar the two boys looked. They didn’t just share the same dyed purple uniform, but the same bold noses and thin-lipped mouths.

The boy, Mikey, turned, walking back toward a white door Frank wasn’t sure was there before. Frank stared, transfixed on his light hazel hair for a moment before Gerard leaped up, panicked.

“Wait!” He cried. “You can’t leave us here!”

“Please, take us with you,” Frank added, and Mikey shook his head slowly. “You’re strong. You must stay.”

“They’re trying to kill us!” Gerard protested, getting to his feet and walking over the boy. He put his hands on his shoulders, and the two looked at each other for a moment before Mikey wilted, hugging Gerard. “You’re immortal until your job is done; you know that.”

Gerard groaned. “Mikey, _please_.” But Mikey still refused, his large eyes sad. “I’ll see you soon, Gerard.” And then he was gone, and Frank and Gerard were left alone in the silent office.

Before Frank could ask any questions, a teacher burst in, looking between the students and the principal before turning to the Bunny Doctors. “You idiots! Save him!” She screamed, and the Bunny Doctors ran forward, giving Frank and Gerard the chance to slip out of the room.

**\---**

“Who was that?” Frank asked as they rushed down the hall. He had long forgotten his books and was running empty-handed beside Gerard.

“How should I know?” Gerard scoffed. “I literally don’t think I could name _one_ teacher here – ”

“Not the teacher!” Frank cried. “The random boy who just, like, _teleported_ into the room at a convenient time. I thought no one’s powers but the principal’s worked in that room!”

Gerard cuffed him over the ear, snorting. “Well, _duh,_ no student’s would. But Mikey’s not a student.”

“Then what the fuck is he?”

Gerard sighed, looking around the hall before lowering his voice. It was in between classes for everyone, so the ancient halls of the school were filled with students. “Someone who’s an ‘animus,’ or whatever they’re calling people with powers, has a reason they were given magic.” Gerard explained. “And once you complete that task, you move on. Mikey’s already done his, so he’s in another life, now.” “So, you’ve known this your whole life, and just chose not to tell me?” Frank asked, and Gerard shook his head. “No. Well, sort of.” He shrugged. “I only partially understood, until someone explained it to me today. Apparently, powers are more common here than you’d think.”

“And yet we can still get killed for them.” Frank finished, and Gerard nodded. “Yeah, apparently.”

“Those other boys were like us, weren’t they?” Frank asked hesitantly. “That blonde one could read my mind, but I couldn’t get anything from the other.”

“Oh, definitely.” Gerard agreed. “I hope that guy’s mouth is okay.”

“He’ll be able to heal it,” Frank said, falling quiet as they entered the classroom. Half the class was already there, and Frank and Gerard took their seats as they waited. Frank was grateful to see neither Jimmy nor Lindsey was in this class.

 **I wonder if anyone else in hear can hear us,** Frank glanced around the room, and Gerard shook his head. **I think those other two boys were the only ones.**

The room grew silent as the teacher entered, rapping on his desk for attention. “Good afternoon, class.” He said, writing on the board. Frank shot Gerard a warning look, making sure he wasn’t about to mess with the chalk like last time. “Today we will be reading one of my works. I think you will all find it ravishing.”

He then began to read aloud the role assignments as he passed out his books, placing them down on desks. Frank stared down at the book in front of him, its pale gray cover screaming nothing but _BORING._

“Frank, you’ll be a mail man. And Gerard, you’ll be a construction worker.” He then proceeded to give out other roles, such as nurses for the girls and doctors for the boys. “Any questions?”

“One, yes.” Gerard raised his hand and Frank bit the inside of his cheek in apprehension. **Please don’t do anything stupid.**

“Why are these such, I don’t know, _domestic_ roles?” Gerard asked, wrinkling his nose. There were a few giggled throughout the class, but he ignored them. “I mean, a guy can be a stay at home parent. And a woman can be the president.” **And why are all these couples straight?**

Frank practically did a double take at the last one.

“The president?” The teacher laughed mockingly. “Gerard, I’d think you’d benefit best from taking the role you’ve been assigned.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Gerard bristled, and Frank shook his head slightly. **Gerard, _please,_** He begged.

“Then you can leave.” The teacher walked up to his desk and grabbed a whistle. When he blew it, Bunny Doctors walked in the door, and Frank could feel the annoyance that filled Gerard. **Not these fucking bastards again.**

“You play the role, or you get detention,” The teacher warned, and Gerard growled, looking down at his desk in defeat. The teacher smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He said cheerily, waving the Bunny Doctors back out the door. “Now, where were we?”

Gerard was fuming throughout the class, but by some force of God managed to keep his mouth shut. When his lines came, he read them, and when the class ended, he began to pack up his shit like everyone else. Frank had just opened his mouth to congratulate Gerard for not fucking blowing it, when a scream came from the teacher.

“Really?” Frank asked, annoyed. “You couldn’t have waited another five minutes to get your anger out?”

Blood was blooming in random spots of the teacher’s uniform, and he was gripping at his sides in agony. Frank had really seen too much gore for one day. “Guards!” The teacher choked out. “Get him!”

The doors were suddenly locked, and Gerard was quickly snatched by Bunny Doctors, grabbing at his face as hands.

“Fucking hell,” Frank murmured, trying to rip them off with his powers, but there were too many on the boy. Gerard screamed, making the students slowly turn toward him. “Can we go, now?” One of them asked meekly but was given no answer.

“You’re all being brainwashed! Open your fucking eyes!” Gerard yelled, and Frank felt a small bit of pride for his friend grow in his chest.

“Wake _up_!”

And just like that, the class was awake, blinking their eyes and looking around. A ripple of confusion and realization ran through the room. The Bunny Doctors were on their knees, ears plugged. Before Frank could register what was happening, the freed students began to file out of the room, the first one breaking the door for the rest.

“Where are they going?” Frank asked breathlessly, and Gerard laughed a little. “To kill the principal. For real, this time.”

◊◊◊

“There is _seriously_ something wrong with your ear,” Gerard said when Frank came out of the shower, towel wrapped around him. Frank yelped, jumping in surprise. “What the hell, Gerard?”

“Hey, this is my room, too,” Gerard defended, putting his hands in the air, before reaching one down toward Frank. “It’s still bleeding. Here, I’ll fix it.” He put two, oddly cold fingers on Frank’s ear, and the dull throbbing that had been in him for most of the day was suddenly gone.

“Thanks,” Frank shot him a glance, before grabbing his clothes and going back into the bathroom to change. He was going to make sure not to forget his pajamas next time. When Frank came back, Gerard was already in his bed, flipping through what looked to be a tattered book.

“You _read?_ ” Frank asked, and Gerard glanced up at him suspiciously. “No.”

“Alright, then what’s that?” Frank motioned to the thing in his hands, and Gerard closed it defensively. “My sketchbook. I draw.”

“No way,” Frank exclaimed. “You better show it to me.”

“No!” Gerard said, far too quickly. “Anyway, my drawings are of people like Lindsey. You wouldn’t like them anyway.”

“You mean hot girls?” Frank sat on his bed and Gerard held the book to his chest. “Frank, _no._ ”

Frank lunged forward in a playful attempt to steal the sketchbook from Gerard, but was shoved back by Gerard’s magic, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Frank blinked in shock, and Gerard’s face softened, and he got to his feet and offered his hand. “Jesus, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – ”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Frank assured him, getting to his feet by himself. “I shouldn’t have done that; it was my fault.”

There was a moment of silence before Gerard shifted awkwardly, getting back in his bed. “We should probably go to sleep.” He said, running his fingers through his hair.

Frank agreed with a nod, rubbing his eyes and getting down under the covers. Gerard flicked his hand and the lights turned off, leaving the room dark except for the pale boxes of light on the floor from the windows. The door to their room was shut, and at this point Frank wasn’t entirely convinced he could open it even if he wanted to.

The sheets were starched beyond comfort and Frank moved restlessly in them, before finally giving up and gripping the blanket, closing his eyes and concentrating until they dissolved into something softer. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t be using his powers for such petty things, but right now, Frank couldn’t care less.

Frank allowed his mind to travel out and down the hall, dipping into the thoughts of students on the floor below. The first couple he visited were having vicious dreams of murder, and it wasn’t until the fourth mind that Frank realized they were dreaming about killing the principal. They’d done it; he was dead.

The principal’s task in must have been something fucked up, like torturing children, Frank realized. And now that he’d completed that; he hadn’t been immortal anymore, just in time for the students to kill him.

Unable to sleep, Frank sat up. His short hair still caught him off-guard when he touched it, and Frank shook his head, trying to straighten it out. Frank glanced down at himself, looking at the sheets pooled in his lap and his arms folded neatly. Tattoos couldn’t hurt if they were just for a moment, right?

Slowly, and very carefully, Frank willed the shadowy artwork to grow on his skin, crawling over his arms like a vine. It was so fucking pretty, and Frank’s breath caught in his throat as he watched it stretch up, and under his shirt onto his chest. The art felt warm as it spread across him, the intricate designs twisting and growling. It hurt like _hell,_ but there was no blood as the tattoos formed on his body.

_One day._

Gerard rolled over in his sleep and Frank jumped, quickly washing away the marks on his skin and wishing he didn’t have to. After confirming that Gerard was in fact still asleep, Frank crept out from under the covers, and sat on the edge of his bed. He knew he shouldn’t, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Stretching his fingers open, Frank closed his eyes. The drawer opened silently, and the worn book inside lifted, making its way through the air to Frank’s hand. But when he tried to open it – only feeling a slight bit guilty – the pages wouldn’t budge. It felt like they’d been turned to metal.

“He _locked_ it,” Frank realized, sighing and placing the book back where it belonged and shutting the drawer. Gerard murmured something and moved in his sleep again, pricking Frank’s curiosity. His dreams were guarded from Frank for the most part, but unless he saw Frank his sleep, he wouldn’t know if he had looked inside or not.

Taking the other boy’s hand gently, Frank folded his fingers around Gerard’s and sat down on the floor between their beds, resting his head on his knees. Since Gerard was already dreaming, they’d be in his mind when Frank awoke.

Frank sighed, allowing himself to drift into darkness. When he finally opened his eyes, the bright light hit Frank like a slap to the face, and he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out with surprise.

They were still in the dorm, but now someone was with Gerard. Frank couldn’t see who it was from the floor, but he couldn’t move out of fear of being seen. Gerard would _definitely_ remember that.

The two people were on the far side of the dorm, sitting by the desk in the corner and talking. Light spilled in from that side of the room, and the chatter of birds could be heard out of the open window. Frank focused on locking his thoughts away so Gerard couldn’t hear him, imagining smothering his mind like he would a fire.

“. . . and like, you know how things here are with the dance. But, it’s up to you, you know?” Gerard chuckled, and Frank shut his eyes tight as he tried to block out Gerard’s mind as it crashed around with flirtatious thoughts. He was just here to listen; to find out what was making Gerard so restless.

Apparently, it was Lindsey.

Well, Frank couldn’t read the other person’s mind – since they were created by Gerard – but Gerard wouldn’t talk like that to anyone else. For a tiny moment Frank allowed himself to imagine that it was _him_ Gerard was dreaming about – asking him about the dance, hanging out in their room – but quickly squashed the thought.

“Falling in love with him will only get your hurt,” Frank reminded himself quietly, unable to stop the following, _Too late._ He was allowed to like Gerard, he really was, he just couldn’t do anything about it. That would get everyone into problems, and that was not what Frank needed right now.

Apparently, Frank had thought that last one too loudly, and a rush of confused thoughts came tumbling at him from Gerard. **Is someone here?**

 _Shit,_ Frank swore, blinking his eyes tightly and covering his face. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

And he was awake.

Jerking his head up, Frank flinched at the rush of cold air as he was yanked out of Gerard’s warm dream and back into the cold night. Gerard mumbled something in his sleep, his brow creasing and his hands reaching up to rub at his eyes. Frank breathed in and snapped his fingers – and was suddenly in his bed, covers pulled up over him.

_Thank God for magic._

**\---**

“You know, I had the weirdest dream last night.” Gerard said as he curled and uncurled his fingers, making the grass grow over the patch of disturbed dirt.

“Hm?” Frank said, trying to look as uninterested and innocent as possible. Gerard shot him a weird look. “Yeah, it was about Mikey. I was kind of missing him, you know? And then he was just there in my dreams – well, not the _real_ him obviously. But he was there.”

Frank continued to create the grass over the grave alongside Gerard, praying that he would act natural. Gerard paused, looking up at the sky. “And I told him I didn’t want to be here anymore. Because this world _sucks,_ Frank, and there’s got to be a better world somewhere else.” Gerard paused, biting at his nail. Frank hated when he did that; Gerard just make the nail grow as he bit it, so it never fucking ended. Frank chewed on his own nails, but at least he didn’t do _that_.

“And he said no, like usual, and created a happier dream for me.” Gerard frowned. “But then, I thought I– ”

Frank yelped in pain, doubling over and holding his hand to his chest. “What happened?” Gerard asked in surprise, and Frank squeezed his eyes as they welled with tears. “Fuh – Fucking bee, or something,” Frank shook his head, holding out his wrist and Gerard sucked in his breath.

“That’s the weirdest bee sting I’ve ever seen,” Gerard said slowly, taking Frank’s wrist in his hands. Frank hissed in pain, shaking his head. His arm was now red and bleeding, as if someone had taken a fucking bite out it. Frank had meant for it to be a bee sting, a fucking _little bee sting_ so he could end the conversation, not a fucking hole in his flesh!

The pain slowly dissolved as Gerard closed up the wound, knotting the muscle back together. It felt like worms crawling in his skin, and Frank closed his hand into a fist.

“We should go to breakfast,” Gerard said, letting go of Frank’s hand. Frank nodded, standing up next to him. “Yeah,” He agreed. “I think the grave’s done anyway. Does it need a marker?”

“That rat’s ass of a principal doesn’t deserve anything.” Gerard shook his head, and Frank smiled at him as they walked, rubbing his arm. “It doesn’t hurt at all,” Frank admired, and Gerard nodded. “This is probably bullshit, but do you think we’re getting, I don’t know, stronger?”

“Stronger?” Frank asked. “In what way?”

Gerard shrugged. “Maybe we’re getting close to our task, and it’s making our powers better. Like, look,” Gerard chewed on his lip, brushing his hair out of his face. There was the faint of sound of tearing fabric, before a pair of giant _birds_ or something erupted out of Gerard’s back.

Frank shielded his face, gaping as the black things unfurled. They were the same shade as Gerard’s hair, and looked like they had been there his entire life. “Check it out,” Gerard said excitedly, grinning as he rolled his shoulders. They were wings, oh my God, Gerard had just grown _wings,_ this was so bad –

“Jesus, it’s okay!” Gerard grabbed Frank’s shoulder, calming him down. Frank allowed it. “They go away, don’t worry.” Gerard said, and just as quickly as they’d grown, the huge things were shrinking, leaving Gerard with tattered clothing and a fair amount of feathers in his hair.

“What the fuck was that?” Frank said in bewilderment and anger, and Gerard looked at him. “Wings! I made fucking wings, because our powers are becoming insane! I could probably do anything.”

“Don’t fucking try it,” Frank said quickly, and Gerard laughed as he fixed the holes in his uniform. “Don’t worry, don’t worry.”

They entered the building – Frank looking around to make sure no one had seen them – and traveled through the never-ending corridors of the school. When they reached the lunchroom it was already full and crowded with students. Frank paused at the door, focusing on taking each thought and slipping into a raindrop. He then let the thoughts fall around him, like the rain at night.

With the intensity of the room nearly divided in half, Frank stepped in after Gerard, following him into line. The room roared with voices and minds around him, flashing and pulsing with feelings. It felt like static, crushing and closing in on him. Frank felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

**You can anchor on me, if you’d like.** A shoulder bumped his side lightly, and Frank glanced at Gerard, his smile laced with embarrassment. “I don’t want to be annoying,” He defended, but Gerard just shrugged, and picked up his hand. “I get it, but it’s not.”

The clash of voices came to a screeching hand as their fingers laced, and Frank found himself yanked out of a deafening hall to a calm room, with just his and Gerard’s thoughts echoing off the blank and colorless walls. **Thank you.**

When they went to pick up their trays of food, Gerard shook Frank a curious look, but Frank shook his head. **It’s okay, I’m good now.**

Their hands broke apart sharply, and Frank felt as if someone had just dumped a bucket of water over his head as he grabbed his food and made his way toward a table. Before he could ask Gerard where he wanted to sit, a girl walked over, her hips swaying below her tiny waist. Gerard’s mind immediately sparked with interest, and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” She tittered, pink hair swishing as she smirked behind injected lips. “My friend was wondering if you wanted to sit at our table.” The girl motioned to a table across the room. Frank followed her hand to see Lindsey sitting there, and internally groaned.

“Alright,” Gerard gave her a lopsided grin, before nodding toward Frank. “Can he come?”

“I guess,” The girl frowned, walking off. Gerard followed her like a lost puppy, and Frank scoffed. “I’ll pass,” He muttered, turning and walking off toward an empty table. He had just sat down when another boy approached him. “Hi,” He said to Frank. “Is this seat taken?” The boy had a mess of curly brown hair and a mouth full of braces – harmless enough.

“Yeah – I mean, uh, no. Yes, sit.” Frank stammered, cursing himself internally. _Fuck, why can’t I be normal?_

 **It’s not your fault,** The other boy smiled, turning the bagel in his hands into a slice of pizza before taking a bite. **We’re all awkward sometimes.**

Magic! He’d just used magic! “You’re the boy from the principal’s office!” Frank gaped in recognition. “The silent one!”

A spark of guilt came off the boy as he chewed. “Sorry,” He said sympathetically, the metal in his mouth giving him a slight lisp. “I just didn’t want to end up like Bob, y’know? I kind of like my teeth.”

“Is Bob the blonde boy?” Frank asked. “Did he – uh, did he lose his teeth?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” The curly hair boy said, in the same tone someone would say _duh_. “But he grew them back.”

Frank then wondered why this boy had bothered to have braces instead of just fix his teeth himself but decided not to question it. “I’m Frank,” Frank stuck out his hand and the boy took it, giving it a firm shake. “Ray.”

Frank took his hand back, wiping off the pizza grease from Ray. “Is Bob – is he okay?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine eventually.” Ray said, casually taking a sip of soda. “I don’t really like him anymore.”

“You liked him before?” Frank asked, and Ray nodded. “Oh, yeah. But not in a gay way, you know? I’m not like that.”

“Uh, right,” Frank nodded, and Ray laughed. “You’re gay, aren’t you?”

“I – what?”

“It’s okay,” Ray brushed it off. “Bob’s gay, too. Wait, he might be bi or something. But if you bring it up, he’ll kill you.” Ray paused. “He’d probably do worse than kill you now that he’s in Jimmy’s group. Them finding out would ruin his reputation for sure, but then maybe he’d be friends with me again. Like we were before this stupid school.”

Frank shook his head. “Don’t out people. Being gay’s against the rules; we could get in serious trouble.”

“Sure,” Ray nodded, and Frank doubted that he’d remember his words after the conversation was done. “As long as you do something for me.”

“What?” Frank asked, and Ray nodded. “I’m not asking for a lot, I swear. Just help me become friends with Bob again, and no one will know.”

“You’re _blackmailing_ me?” Frank cried. _What the fuck?_

“No,” Ray said. “I just want to be friends with Bob again. And I assume you want to keep your friendship with that other boy . . . unless you’re already together?”

Frank scowled. “Gerard’s straight, but he already knows.”

“Does he know that you’re in love with him?”

“This is stupid!” Frank exclaimed. “Can’t you just enchant something to make him hate Jimmy?”

“It’s the same as how you wouldn’t enchant Gerard to love you,” Ray said. “It wouldn’t be real. But I can’t get to Bob, because he’s always with Jimmy.”

“Fine,” Frank growled, having possibly the best, worst, and most terrifying idea. One moment the slice of pizza was in Ray’s hand, the next it was flying across the room, hitting the pink-haired girl in the face. She began to cry, and Frank put a hand over his mouth. “I didn’t mean for it to hurt!” He gasped. “Should I go give her a tissue?”

“I bet she has enough in her bra,” Ray said, sullenly looking down at his empty hands as a boy from Jimmy’s table stood, his face lit with glee.

_“FOOD FIGHT!”_

**Fuck.** Frank fell back onto the bench, holding his head between his hands as the room exploded into screaming laughter. Food was flying through the air, and Frank could hear the whizz of breakfast items as they flew by his ear. This it what he wanted; a distraction big enough to pull Jimmy away from Bob. Frank would have a little talk with him, and everything would be back to normal.

But unfortunately, it didn’t quite work like that, and Frank scrambled to his feet and out of the cafeteria. It was too loud – too _fucking_ loud in there. The white door to the bathroom didn’t seem to come soon enough as Frank ran down the hall, anywhere but that cursed cafeteria. When he burst into the bathroom, he found another boy there, leaning tiredly against the sink.

It was Bob.

His teeth looked normal, but there were still a few faint red scratches around his cheek bones. “The fuck do you want?” Bob snarled, and Frank jumped, realizing he’d been staring. “Nothing, sorry!”

“You’re Frank, aren’t you?” Bob asked, turning away. Frank nodded, and Bob continued. “I remember you from the principal’s office. Your idiot of a friend tried to kill the damn guy.”

“He’s not an idiot,” Frank said quickly. “And the principal’s dead, anyway. We buried him this morning.”

“Good riddance,” Bob scoffed. “Maybe that boy’s not a complete waste of oxygen.”

“Friends aren’t so bad, you know,” Frank said, and Bob turned to him. “What’s it to you?” The boy snapped angrily. “Did you get left, and now you’re looking for a replacement? ‘Cause that’s not going to be me, I’ll let you down easy.”

“No, I’m being fucking blackmailed.” Frank wrinkled his nose, and Bob’s brow raised in interest. “Ray, I presume?”

“How’d you know?”

Bob shrugged. “This would be the fourth time he’s done it. The first time with an animus, though.” He huffed. “God, the fucker. He’s not usually like this, I swear. Here,” Bob cupped his hands in the air before dropping them back to his sides. “You can leave, now.”

“What did you do?” Frank asked curiously, and Bob shot him an angry look. “I shut Ray up, so now he won’t squeal about whatever secret of yours he found. Happy?”

“What?” Frank stammered. “You – You shouldn’t enchant people! Or control their thoughts like that! Ray’s a _person,_ Bob, not an object!”

“I’m not controlling his fucking mind, alright?” Bob snapped, but Frank just shook his head, stumbling backward out of the bathroom and scampering down the hall. The cafeteria was quieter now when Frank approached it, and he figured it was safe enough to find Gerard and get the _hell_ out of there. But when he stepped inside the room was dead silent, with a short girl standing in the center, her eyes wild with anger.

The clouds of anxious thoughts formed a fog around Frank, and there were enough for Frank to figure out that this girl was Jamia, the principal’s daughter. And she was magicless.

“Who started this?” Jamia asked to the silent room, and slowly, one by one, heads turned to face Frank. Frank froze in fear, clutching his hands together in terror and wishing nothing more than to disappear as his feet rooted to the ground. Fuck.

**\---**

Jamia’s eyes narrowed as she spun to face him, but as she did, confusion washed over her gaze.

“Where – Where did he go?” She snapped, and Frank blinked in confusion. His gaze traveled slowly down to his feet, where he froze, breath caught in his throat. Fucking hell; he was invisible. What the fuck?

**MEET ME OUTSIDE.** Frank hoped Gerard heard him as he slipped away from the cafeteria as silently as possible, taking off his shoes as he ran down the hall. The doors burst open for Frank as he reached them, stumbling outside onto the grass where he’d been not long before. Moments later, Gerard was there too, and Frank jumped to his feet. He could see himself again, and he wrung his hands nervously.

“I was _invisible_!” Frank cried, and Gerard raised his brows. “Yeah, I noticed. What was the pizza for?”

“Different story,” Frank shook his head breathlessly, when Jamia burst out behind them. Frank gasped in fear, and Gerard tensed. “I – I – ” Frank began, but Jamia cut him off. “Don’t do that again,” She said, shaking slightly as a burst of fear flew off her, before spinning on her heel and storming back inside.

There was a moment of silence, with Frank’s heavy breathing being the only noise, before Gerard spoke. “What the _fuck_ was that?” He asked. “I thought we were done for.”

“She doesn’t have powers,” Frank explained. “We could destroy her if we wanted. Maybe she’s scared.”

Gerard scoffed, playfully flicking Frank’s hair out of his eyes with a finger. ‘That’s very unlike you to say, Frankie. Killing people? God forbid.”

Frank frowned. There were alone in the courtyard; no one could hear them. “Just because I don’t throw my powers around like you doesn’t mean I’m scared of killing!” He scowled. “It’s just so wrong to do things to people! They have family and friends and maybe they’re just trying to help someone!”

“Awe, Frank,” Gerard teased, straightening out Frank’s collar and tie. “Your uniform got all messed up while you were running around causing trouble.”

“I wasn’t causing trouble!” Frank said indignantly, but Gerard’s hands were still resting on his neck, making Frank feel awkward. Gerard’s mind was slightly less shielded than normal, but Frank could hardly tell what he was thinking from the clutter of thoughts running around up there. “Are . . . Are you going to let go?” He asked, shifting his feet. Something wasn’t right here; Gerard wasn’t just fixing his collar. Nothing made any sense to Frank in this moment because, fuck, sure he wanted to kiss Gerard but that’s obviously not ever something Gerard would want to do.

Gerard laughed a little and Frank wanted to curl up and die in embarrassment. Since they were touching, Gerard had literally just heard everything he’d fucking thought, oh, FUCK. _Jesus fucking Christ, please kill me now,_ Frank shut his eyes tight.

“Do you really want me to let go?” Gerard asked coyly, his thumb dragging over Frank’s throat. Sparks of weird feelings shot up from where Gerard had touched him, and Frank couldn’t tell whose they were. Frank’s face reddened, and it felt like fire was crawling up his back. Every nerve where Gerard’s hands were was on fire, and even though he knew he should, Frank just couldn’t seem to move away. “Gerard,” He said warningly, because this was very bad, and Frank knew exactly where this was going but there was no way that was happening because Gerard wasn’t gay –

Gerard kissed him. And Frank kissed back, allowing his lower lip to be caught and pulled by Gerard’s teeth. It felt so good as Gerard’s jaw began to work and Frank had wanted this for so long but not like _this_ and oh, God, this was bad.

Frank pulled away.

It was like the world of bright colors had just been flipped into black and white as they broke apart, severing the contact and exchange of emotions between them. Frank shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head. Blinking back tears he took a step away from Gerard, staring fiercely at the grass. He wasn’t going to fucking cry in front of Gerard; he refused.

“Frank,” Gerard said quietly, but Frank didn’t look up. “You were horny over Lindsey, so you kissed me,” Frank said quickly, feeling the wave of hurt as it washed off Gerard.

“You wanted me to!” Gerard defended, his words feeling like a slap in Frank’s face. “You don’t like me though, right?” Frank asked, looking up at Gerard and finding his answer in the other boy’s eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Frank said, going quickly inside.

“Frank, wait,” Gerard said exasperatedly, but Frank ignored him. It was hard to find the staircase to the dorms with his vision blurred by tears, but Frank managed, stumbling upstairs and into his room.

When he reached his bed, Frank slammed the door behind him, letting himself cry as he lay down. It was _so fucking stupid_ that he was so upset over this, but it was also _so unfair_ that Gerard was allowed to just go around doing things like kissing people with actually meaning it and, “Aargh,” Frank let out a groan, shoving his face into his pillow. “Get yourself together, Frank.”

Maybe a tiny enchantment wouldn’t hurt. Like, yeah, magicking minds was bad, but what if it was your own mind? What if Frank just, you know, made things better? He had to have powers for a reason, right?

**Frank, whatever you’re about to do, stop it.**

It was Gerard, in his fucking head. Frank paused, taking a deep breath. It was Gerard in his fucking head, telling him not to do the possibly dumbest decision of his life.

 **Leave me alone, okay?** Frank wanted to scream, but tried his best to make his thoughts somewhat calm. **Please just let me be.**

There was radio silence from Gerard from there, so Frank heaved himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. He was such a fucking wreck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Frank moaned, covering his face back up with the pillow. He was such an idiot for thinking that Gerard had actually just respected his personal space and left him alone for once. Whatever, Gerard could let himself in.

“You okay in there?’ There was a girl at the door, who was very much not Gerard. “If you’re jerking off, I can come back, Gerard.”

Lindsey.

Frank pulled himself out of bed, going to the door and opening it slightly. Lindsey furrowed her brow at him, looking him up and down in surprise. “Not Gerard,” She observed, turning to look at his very fucking teary eyes. “And not jerking off.” Lindsey paused, nodding approvingly. “Good, because jerking off _right_ after _breakfast_ is just a little weird.”

“Hilarious,” Frank said sourly, going back to his bed. Lindsey invited herself inside. “Nice room.”

“What do you want?” Frank snapped, and Lindsey frowned. “Jesus, you really don’t like me. I was looking for Gerard, actually.”

“Big surprise there.”

Lindsey frowned. “To tell him not to ask me to the dance. I’m not really sure what he thinks he’s doing, but I’m dating Jimmy and therefore am kind of going with that dude instead.” She sighed. “Gerard’s nice and all, but he’s kind of annoying.”

“What dance?” Frank asked, and Lindsey shot him a disbelieving look. “Like, the only dance? That matters? In this entire school?” She shook her head. “It’s pretty soon, you should find a date.”

“Yeah, okay,” Frank said.

“I’m serious,” Lindsey continued. “Check your mailbox, you probably have some invites already.” She then left, telling Frank to let Gerard know she wanted to talk to him before shutting the door.

Not feeling like leaving his bed, Frank opened his hand and closed his eyes, summoning whatever what was in his mailbox ( _if_ there was anything, which Frank seriously doubted) to come to him. There was a small scratching sound as paper slipped under the door crack, and a moment later an envelope was pressed into Frank’s hand, making him snap his eyes open.

_To: Frank._

Someone had invited him to the dance.

**\---**

“I need your help.”

Frank looked up at Bob, who stared back with unblinking blue eyes. It was quite unnerving really, how his pale eyes could turn black within moments when he was using his powers. Bob’s lips and cheeks were completely healed now, and Frank would have never been able to tell of the wounds that were previously there.

“You want my help,” Bob raised one brow, looking down at Frank skeptically. “With _boy_ problems?”

“Please,” Frank begged. “I have no friends at this school – ”

“What about that guy you’re always stuck to?” Bob asked, before sighing. “Oh, this is about him, isn’t it?” Bob sighed, shaking his head. Gerard was hanging out with Jimmy’s friends again, but Frank had managed to single out Bob at recess.

“This is because I’m gay, isn’t it?” Bob rolled his eyes, growling. “I mention it _once_ and now little twink boys who think they’re punks come crawling to me for emotional help.”

Frank wasn’t sure if he should be more scared that Bob had just mentioned being gay (because as Ray said, Bob killed people who mentioned it), or upset over the fact Bob had (possibly) insulted him.

“I – I got a letter, too,” Frank held up the purple envelope, and Bob laughed, holding out a hand. “Give it here.” He said, and Frank handed him the letter.

Bob cleared his throat, beginning to read out loud when Frank shushed him. “Read it in your head! Please,”

“This is the fucking weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.” Bob shook his head. “It looks like it was written by terrified rats on cocaine. Who’s it from?”

“I don’t know,” Frank admitted. “It wasn’t signed.”

“Well, it was obviously Gerard.” Bob shrugged. “But if you’re convinced it’s not, then it was definitely a boy. Anyone with eyes can see that you’re a fag, and a girl would have signed her letter.”

“Gerard’s asking Lindsey to the dance,” Frank said, and Bob snorted. “He’ll have fun getting through Jimmy.”

“I really don’t think it was Gerard,” Frank persisted. “He’s straight. Super, super straight.”

“Ah, yes,” Bob grunted. “A very straight guy with a dyed uniform and painted nails.”

“He’s just rebellious,” Frank defended, and Bob looked at him. “Do you _not_ want it to be Gerard? ‘Cause that’s what it sort of looks like. I mean, you’ve definitely hooked up. Does it even matter at this point?”

“What the fuck?” Frank cried, astonished. “We – We’re not like that! It’s not that way, Bob, okay?” If Frank was being completely honest here, he’d never hooked up with anyone. But that wasn’t his fault; he wouldn’t have wanted to do it with a girl, and boys were far, far off limits.

“Never? Not even once?”

Frank waved at himself. “Do you see me? I’m not Gerard’s type.”

“If by Gerard’s type you mean a skinny white boy with a fucking horrible personality, then you’re definitely his type.” Bob told him, and Frank stomped his foot in frustration. “No!” He said. “By Gerard’s type, I mean a hot girl.”

“I can’t deal with you and your one braincell.” Bob huffed, picking up a beetle from the ground. “Beetle, I enchant you to speak. Has Gerard ever been attracted to a guy?”

“Yes,” The beetle croaked, in a very weird, insect-like way, and Frank didn’t even have time to yell at Bob for enchanting a _living thing_ because he was too busy plugging his ears and running off. “I DON’T want to HEAR THAT!” Frank shouted as he scrambled off, with Bob laughing. For all Frank knew, Bob had told the beetle to say yes, but it _really_ didn’t seem that way since he’d only picked it up just then, and UGH.

Frank stormed across the field, reading the letter for what felt like the millionth time. It was a lightly colored envelope, with a white seal, written in scratchy handwriting.

_Dear Frank,_

_You make me lose my shit. Want to go to the dance?_

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who likes you._

It was just so fucking weird and random and Frank had no clue what the _fuck_ it meant! Why couldn’t the fucker have just _signed_ the letter?

The whistle blew, marking the end of recess, and Frank grabbed his stuff and headed back inside. He had a free period and decided to spend it in the library. Gerard had a class right now, which spared Frank from having to face him for another forty-five minutes.

The library was a fair walk from where Frank was, and he kept his head down and books close as he moved through the halls. He passed a ghost on the way, giving him a painful memory of seeing one with Gerard. When he reached the library, he pried open the heavy wooden doors and snuck inside. The spiraling bookcases stretched to the ceiling, with tall windows scattered across the room’s walls. Frank paused, inhaling the room’s stale paper smell, and the calm aura of thoughts echoing off the walls. Everyone here was cool and quiet, and it was a nice break from the hot anxious thoughts out in the hall.

He found a seat in the corner, hidden by bookshelves, when curiosity got the best of him. Lifting his hands, Frank brought over every book he could find in the library on animi, which ended up being just two. The first was boring and offered awfully explicit explanations on how to restrain and behead people of magic. Frank didn’t particularly enjoy it, so he picked up the second instead, which proved to be more interesting and much less murderous.

_Magic is granted to people with protentional to solve current issues. If they cannot complete this task, they will stay in their current life until their own power kills them._

Frank wondered how long that took as read about people who had used powers to stop (or start) war, end diseases, kill children and save forests. He didn’t really think he was destined for any of those; something much more menial, for sure.

“Nice book you’re reading there.”

Frank put down the book to reveal Ray, leaning with his hands against the table.

“What do you want?” Frank asked, and Ray put his hands up innocently. “Hey, don’t be mad! A cunt named Bob make it unable for me to talk about – ” Ray’s mouth locked shut, and he waved his hands around as if to say _SEE?_

“Sorry about that,” Frank said guilty, looking away. “I really didn’t want him to do it like that.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, my uncle wrote that book.” Ray said proudly, and Frank looked up at him. “For real?”

“Yup,” Ray nodded, and Frank wondered if the boy ever showered, or changed clothes for that matter. “Magic isn’t genetic, though. Some people think it is, but they’re wrong.”

“Why are you over here, Ray?” Frank asked, and Ray shot him an exasperated look. “Because I’m bored, and Bob _still_ won’t talk to me.”

“I wonder why,” Frank snapped, only to be shushed by a librarian. **Let’s take this outside,** He said to Ray, who nodded excitedly as the two walked out. Frank said bye to the beautiful room as he left regretfully.

“We can go to my room if you want,” Ray said, and Frank recoiled, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, over my dead body.”

“Fuck you, not like that!” Ray huffed. “Fine, do you want to stay in the hallway or something?”

“Lunch is up next, we could probably just go to the cafeteria now.” Frank suggested. “I’m still mad at you, though,” He added. “Don’t think we’re friends, or something.”

“Okay, okay,” Ray nodded, when suddenly, something changed. Frank stopped in his tracks, rubbing his nose. “Is something off to you?” Frank asked curiously, and Ray shrugged. “You thought I needed a shower.”

“So, you got rid of my sense of smell?” Frank said incredulously, and Ray shook his head. “It’s temporary! Calm down,”

“I’m starting to really hate you,” Frank said, starting off again, Ray following at his heels. “Yeah, I can sense that. With my magic.”

“I think you’d be able to sense it _without_ your magic.” Frank shot, but Ray but distracted by someone else as they approached the cafeteria doors.

“Lindsey! Hi!” He waved, and Frank grabbed his arm, pulling it down. “ _What_ are you _doing_?” Frank hissed, and Ray frowned at him. “Lindsey’s my sister.”

“He’s adopted!” Lindsey said loudly as she got her tray of food. Frank and Ray fell into line behind her, which wasn’t very long since lunch technically hadn’t started yet. “I do not share _any_ genetics with him.”

“You’re adopted too!” Ray shouted, and Frank gave him a weird look. “You’re _both_ adopted? Why?”

“Because – ” Ray began, shutting up quickly with a glare from Lindsey.

“Because what?” Frank asked, and Ray shook his head. “Nothing.”

“O-kay,” Frank said. He had grabbed his food and was preparing to find a place to sit (preferably away from Ray), when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Frank thought it was Gerard at first and prepared to pull himself away, but could soon tell it wasn’t by the emotions running through it, into him.

Turning around slowly, Frank came face to face with the principal’s daughter, Jamia.

“We need to talk.” She said, and Frank’s stomach dropped.

**\---**

Gerard was eating lunch with Pete and Lindsey when he’d first start to feel as if something was off.

Shit was _always_ off in his place, but this was different. Something bad was going down, and it was giving Gerard the most awful sinking feeling in his soul. God, why couldn’t he make it go away?

“Ugh, my skirt is _way_ too big,” Lindsey complained, tugging at the hems of her dress. Fuck, she was so hot – but Gerard knew she was going to the dance with Jimmy. And that only bothered him a little bit, because Jimmy was not fucking good enough for her. Pete, maybe, or Jamia, but _not_ Jimmy. 

Gerard glanced over at Lindsey half-heartedly and she squealed, hugging him. “Awe, you’re so sweet.”

“I- what?” Gerard asked, taking a moment to realize he’d changed her skirt. Shit, he hadn’t meant to. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” Things seemed to be happening on their own more frequently these days, and it was really starting to piss off and intrigue Gerard at the same time. He could just _think_ about something – not enchant it or anything just think – and it’d happen.

For example, Bob had thrown a book at him earlier, and it had exploded into flames before it reached Gerard. Or Gerard hadn’t been able to find his pencil in class, and another had just appeared in front of him. It was the strangest fucking thing.

**Happens to all of us.**

Gerard glanced up to see Ray staring at him from across the room, and he shot him a dirty look. **Stay the fuck out of my head.**

 **Christ, alright!** The boy yelped, ducking his head down. **I’m just saying – if you’re getting stronger than you’re getting closer to your next life.**

Gerard paused. **How do you know?**

 **My uncle writes books on these things!** Ray grinned from his table. **You and Frank probably have a conjoined one though, since you’re always together. It’s not uncommon, you know, lots of people do.** Ray laughed. **Also, Frank thinks about you _all_ the time. It’s so annoying; there’s no off-switch.**

 **I wouldn’t mind if you had an off-switch,** Gerard scowled. **Plus, that’s none of your business. Keep your nose in your own shit.** Gerard ground his teeth in frustration, and Pete elbowed him, sending sparks of concern up Gerard’s arm. “You okay?”

Gerard nodded. “For now.”

◊◊◊

Gerard sat in class, picking absentmindedly at the corner of his notebook. Frank was sitting a few desks down, and Gerard couldn’t help sneaking looks at him every now and then. They’d barely talked all day, which is the longest they’d been without each other in a while. In fact, Gerard didn’t think Frank had even looked at him since they kissed.

Gerard slouched lower in his chair. Okay, SURE, that was slightly his fault. But Frank’s entire head had been on motherfucking crack telling him to do it _and_ Frank had been a total cunt after which made Gerard feel a _lot_ less guilty for doing it. And

Frank had been like, SO close to kicking him in the nuts or something which made _no_ sense because this was all his idea and not Gerard’s!

He growled, and somewhere outside a bird died. Then Frank had the _guts_ to tell him that it was about Lindsey and not him. Had one _fucking_ thought in his head been about Lindsey? They were _touching_ for God’s sake; Frank could read him exactly!

AND FRANK WANTED HIM TO DO IT.

 **Holy fucking shit, what is _wrong_ with you? **Ray’s fingers pressed to his shoulder, delivering the message softly. Gerard spun around in his chair, glowering. **Go put your thumb in your ass!** He fired and Ray punched his arm.

 **Seriously, man, it’s like you’re about to have an aneurism. This entire room is fucking clogged with all your rage.** Ray scoffed. **Anger issues, much?**

 **I’m fine!** Gerard snapped. **You just can’t stay out of my mind, can you?**

 **No one can, when your thoughts explode around the fucking class.** Bob chimed in, and Gerard frowned at him. **This isn’t a telekinetic press conference, Bob.**

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard caught Frank glancing over at their mental conversation, but quickly pulling himself out of it when he saw Gerard looking at him.

“Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank,” Ray muttered to Bob, nudging him. “They’re both the same – they only think about each other.”

“That is such a fucking lie!” Gerard hissed just as Frank snapped, “Not true!”

“Is there a problem, boys?” The teacher asked, making them all turn back to the board. “No,” Ray said, and the teacher nodded and continued teaching.

 **Just ask each other to the fucking dance, already.** Bob grunted, and Ray giggled.

“No,” Gerard said quietly, and Frank huffed. **I’m already going with someone else, but thanks.**

What the fuck? “Who?” Gerard asked, sitting up quickly. The teacher glanced his way but said nothing. Who had asked _Frank_ to the dance? The kid barely spoke! Gerard reached out with his foot to try and poke Frank to see, but Frank wrinkled his nose at him, moving his leg away. **Jamia.** Frank blinked. **She’s a very nice girl, really.**

Gerard snorted, shaking his head. Jamia? No fucking way. The principal’s daughter did NOT ask Frank, and Frank didn’t say _yes_ because he’s fucking gay!

Well, at least Gerard had thought he was.

Gerard cursed himself internally, resisting the urge to grab at his hair. Was this him really being _jealous_ over Jamia? Who gave a fuck what she and Frank did? And it didn’t matter – Lindsey was way hotter anyway. And Frank was definitely shorter than Jamia or whatever anyway, they’d look so dumb.

Class was dismissed, and Gerard scrambled out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way down the hall. Frank jogged after him. “Gerard! Wait!”

“What do you want?” He spun around aggressively, and Frank put up his hands. “I – I think I figured out that thing.”

“What thing?” Gerard snapped, before shaking his head and continuing to walk. “You know what? Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Can you not be an asshole for once?” Frank said in exasperation, chasing Gerard. “I’m _talking_ about the thing that, uh, makes us move into the next life or whatever! Our magical death chore.”

“Oh yes,” Gerard said sarcastically, smacking his forehead with one palm. “How could I forget? Our magical death chore.”

“Fuck you, I’m serious!” Frank cried. “It’s what we have to do! It’s why your powers are getting stronger!”

“Alright, fine,” Gerard looked away, adjusting his collar. “Lay it on me.”

Frank gave a deep sigh. “ _Thank_ you for listening. It’s the school. I think the closer we get to breaking the school system and saving the students, the closer we are to leaving this life. Like, after you killed the principal, your magic just multiplied.”

Gerard paused, nodding slightly. It made sense. “So, your plan to destroy the school,” He said slowly. “Is to smash the person in charge of it.”

A pause, then Frank scrubbed a hand over his face. “Gerard!” He said. “That’s – That has nothing to do with this!”

“Ah, but I think it does.” Gerard said. “How do you plan on taking down the school without killing Jamia?”

Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I . . . I wasn’t planning on killing anyone.”

“Oh, you weren’t?” Gerard mocked. “We’re just going to ask nicely, right? And that’ll do the trick? We’ll use our manners and they’ll have no problem handing over the entire institution because we said ‘please.’”

“What’s the matter with you?” Frank asked hotly, his face reddening. “Why are you being so shitty to me? What did I ever do to you?”

They were close to their next class, now, but Gerard didn’t feel like going so he turned, walking past it and toward the dorms. “Jamia, the one thing wrong with everything, asked you to the dance. And you, being the idiot of all idiots, said yes.”

“Is _that_ what this is?” Frank asked incredulously as they entered a common area. Ray and Bob were there, along with other students, who would all be free one day if things went right. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” Gerard shouted, glaring at Frank and earning a few stares. “Not everything’s about you, Frank!” He continued, in a slightly quieter voice.

“You’re upset because I have a date, but Lindsey rejected you.” Frank concluded, twisting his mouth as they entered their room. “That’s kind of selfish, Gerard, but not something I wouldn’t expect from you.” Frank paused, looking at the clock. “Class starts soon, we should go.”

“You go,” Gerard frowned, falling onto his bed. “I’m staying here.”

“Whatever you say,” Frank said, a flash of irritation brushing through the room as he left, closing the door.

**\---**

Bob and Ray ended up being more useful than Frank had predicted when he’d first considered telling them about his task. After all, taking over the entire school didn’t seem like a two-man job. Or one man, if Gerard was going to keep being a bitch.

They’d spent the entirety of study hall talking and devising a plan. The teacher was completely hammered and rolling around lazily at her desk, so she didn’t mind too much when the class talked.

On the night of the dance, Frank was going to distract Jamia while Bob and Ray helped students escape. Since everyone would be in the same place, it wouldn’t be hard to do.

 **I’m pretty sure just fucking her would be a great distraction,** Bob said for the thousandth time. **It’s not like she has powers and will be able to tell you hate her guts.**

Frank squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. **I couldn’t do that to someone. I don’t think I could make myself do that, either.**

 **It’s not that hard,** Bob complained. **Just imagine she’s Gerard or something.**

Ray laughed at this, and Frank groaned in embarrassment, shutting his eyes. No, gross. **Stop, stop,** He shook his head. **Gerard’s literally the most horrible person I know, please don’t.**

 **But not the straightest person you know anymore, huh?** Ray chimed, and Frank threw a pencil at him. **Gerard’s . . . something, okay?**

Ray grabbed his wrist, and Frank tried violently to shake him off but failed. “Aha!” Ray yelled, reading his thoughts easily. “You kissed him!”

Frank licked his finger and rubbed it on Ray’s hand, making him let go.

“What did I say?” Bob shrugged, and Frank struggled to explain. “It wasn’t like that! It wasn’t, romantic or, uh, sexual or anything.”

“Then you’ve got to redo it, duh.” Ray said. “Got to have a good spit-swap, you know? Can’t leave it on a bad one.”

“What you _need_ ,” Bob said loudly. “Is to get laid.”

“What do you people not understand about this?” Frank said, irritated. “Are you tripping, or something? Gerard and I aren’t a thing! It’s not happening, alright?”

“Okay, we’ll go back to the plan.” Bob agreed. “Are you _sure_ we can’t just kill Jamia? Then it’d be so much easier to break out.”

“I’m positive.” Frank said. “We’re not killing anyone.”

“Class is probably over anyway,” Ray said, shooting the teacher a half-hazard look before packing up his stuff. “We’ve got an hour before dinner, want to come to the courtyard with Bob and I?”

“Hey, who said I was hanging out with you?” Bob asked, as Frank shook his head. “I’ve got a lot of work, I’m going to go back to my room.”

“Suit yourself,” Ray shrugged as Frank nodded bye, exiting the room and going down to his dorm. In all honestly, he just wanted a small break. Usually the amount of voices and thoughts were manageable, but it was almost impossible to block out minds that were focused on you. And that’s all that had been happening, _all day._ He just needed a moment to himself.

When Frank opened the door to his dorm, Gerard was asleep, curled up on his bed. His brows twitched in his sleep, but it didn’t feel as if he were going to wake up anytime soon. It looked as if he’d fallen asleep while doing schoolwork, with a pencil in one hand and a book in the other. Sheets of homework were spread around him, but the papers in his hand were different than the others. They were smaller, lighter almost.

Frank padded up behind Gerard, trying to get a better look at the paper. Gerard’s breathing was heavy and deep, and his lips were slightly parted as he slept. Frank gently took the papers from his hand, and Gerard stirred, but stayed asleep.

They were drawings. Frank wondered if they were from Gerard’s sketchbook as he sifted through them, admiring the art. They were _good._

Frank gazed over the sketches before placing them back in Gerard’s hand. He was about to leave when his eye caught on something else. A small leather-bound book. Gerard’s sketchbook.

Slowly, carefully, he picked it up, gingerly pulling at the cover. It opened.

Excitement ran through Frank. Gerard had forgot to lock it! Flipping through the pages, Frank examined the book. Most of the art was in a red sketching pencil – only a few were inked. One or two were finished and Frank studied them, looking over their shapes and colors.

It was impressive, but not anything worth hiding. Frank didn’t understand why Gerard was so hellbent on keeping these from him. There was nothing bad in here!

Frank closed the book and was about to put it back down, when his finger caught on something. It was almost like there was a lip in the paper, or, a paper _between_ the sheets. Opening the book, Frank placed his palm flat on the first page, willing it to reveal what it was keeping. With a rush of heat, the pages in the book began to melt away to form a smaller shape underneath.

There was a fucking book INSIDE of the book.

Heart racing, Frank shifted his hand slightly to reveal the drawing under it. It took Frank a moment to recognize the boy who was drawn, but when he did he smiled. It was Mikey. Gerard never really mentioned his brother, but Frank supposed he still thought about him from the way he was drawn so intricately. 

The second drawing made Frank regret looking in the book. It was a drawing of him, and he knew Gerard definitely didn’t want him seeing that, but as he flipped through the journal, he came across his own face more and more often. It was him looking angry, him on his knees, him . . . asleep? Was that from last night?

Guiltily, Frank shut the book, and was preparing to put it silently back on Gerard’s bed when he saw Gerard’s face, or more so, his eyes.

They were open.

“Shit,” Frank whispered, and Gerard yawned, sleepily rubbing at his face. “Alright, you saw it.” Gerard mumbled, not bothering to sit up.

“But why?” Frank asked quietly, his voice hitching. Jesus Christ, was he going to cry? Over THIS? _Keep it together, Frank._

“Why do you _think_?” Gerard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Frank didn’t know if he was upset or not. “We kissed. I draw you. You were a little bastard and snuck into the dream I had about you. You know, sometimes you can be a little slow, Frank.”

“I – I’m,” Frank stammered, backing up a little. What the fuck was Gerard talking about? His back hit the edge of his nightstand and he stopped, picking up his bag. “Jamia and I are already – I _can’t,_ Gerard. That’s illegal, you shouldn’t ever suggest things like that. You’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh, _fuck_ the law, Frank.” Gerard snapped. “We were given these lives to break it. Do you think tearing down a school is legal?”

“I thought you liked Lindsey,” Frank said, unable to think of another response. “I, uh, think it’s time for dinner. I should go.”

“Frank, sit down.” Gerard said. Frank did.

“Are you and Jamia actually together?” Gerard asked tiredly, confused feelings surrounding him. “’Cause if you are, I’ll respect that. I definitely disapprove, but I’ll – I guess I’ll stop. Do you like her?”

Frank bit his lip. “We made a plan to free the school. Me and Bob, and Ray. And it doesn’t work unless I go to the dance with Jamia.”

“You’re not answering my question.” Gerard said, and Frank whined, pushing his hands into his lap. “Your _question_ can get us killed.” Frank pointed out. “Or put in detention, and then we’d never free the school.”

“Has _anyone_ hurt us so far?” Gerard asked. “We killed the fucking principal of the school, and his daughter still asked you out. Do you think anyone gives a flying fuck about the law?”

“Ger _ard_ ,” Frank groaned, falling back onto the bed he was sitting on and hiding his face. “This is unfair.”

“To who?” Gerard sat next to him, and Frank mumbled into his hands, “Okay, maybe I don’t like Jamia.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Or girls.” Frank’s face was burning, and he bit his tongue. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he’d just said that. That was bad, bad, bad.

“Yeah, big surprise,” Gerard laughed, making Frank feel slightly better. Frank moved his hands away from his face, looking up at Gerard. “You’re still an ass, though,” He said, and Gerard grinned. “I think you mean I _have_ a great ass,” Gerard corrected, and Frank used one of his feet to kick him, before sitting up. There was a rush of happiness as they touched, making Frank smile.

“I’m leaving,” He announced, pushing Gerard away as he began to walk out the door. “I’m hungry and it’s time for dinner.”

“Wait, wait!” Gerard jumped up, chasing after him. “So, is this a thing now? Can we kiss for real? Frank!”

Frank kept walking, stifling a smile as he shushed Gerard. “It’s still a secret, okay? Jamia can’t find out or else the entire plan will be in ruins.”

“Tell me about the plan at dinner,” Gerard said, and Frank nodded. “You’re a really good artist, you know.”

“Typical of you to enjoy looking at yourself,” Gerard wrinkled his nose, and Frank rolled his eyes. “I was talking about _all_ of your drawings,” He explained. Gerard nodded. “Sure you were.”

**\---**

“Is something up?” Ray asked as they ate, brushing a leaf off his leg. They’d decided to eat outside despite the cold fall breeze, and Frank had just finished explaining (with the help of Bob and Ray) how they planned to finish their task. “You two have been acting really weird. Like, you keep freaking out when you look at one another.”

“I don’t think you understand what they do in their room, Ray, you asswipe,” Bob said, and Gerard shot Frank a curious look.

 **Bob has an ongoing conspiracy that we fuck,** Frank explained, and Gerard raised his brows. “Wow, alright, Bob.”

“This man is literally not straight.” Bob said, grabbing Gerard’s hand and holding it up. “This is a fag!”

“Dude, what the fuck,” Gerard glanced up at Bob, who pushed his hand back toward him.

“Okay, but until the dance tomorrow, _I’m_ straight,” Frank emphasized, and Bob nodded begrudgingly.

“What are we supposed to wear?” Ray asked, and Gerard shrugged. “I don’t think it matters.”

“It definitely matters!” Frank said, making Gerard scoff. “You are _so_ gay,” He remarked, and Frank hit him. “ _Excuse_ you, we are going to be taking down the school in these clothes, so don’t wear something impractical.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Gerard said sarcastically.

Bob got up, brushing off his clothes. “I’m going to my room,” He announced loudly. “To sit with my lovely roommate who is fucking quiet.”

Frank stood up as well. “See you guys tomorrow.” He said, tossing out his food and waiting for Gerard to start walking back up to their room.

“We ate dinner late tonight,” Frank remarked, shaking his head. “God, I can’t believe the dance is so soon. So much is going to happen.”

“Mm,” Gerard agreed as they went, nodding slightly.

“You okay?” Frank asked, bumping Gerard with his elbow. Gerard side-eyed him as they reached their door. “Am I allowed to kiss you, now?” He asked, resting his hand on the knob.

Frank stammered, “Uh, I – Yeah, I mean, I guess. Only if you like, mean it, though.”

“I always mean it,” Gerard said as he opened the door. Frank was feeling less tired now than he had before, and was debating whether or not to brush his teeth when Gerard took off his shirt.

Frank froze, completely unable to move as he looked at the other boy. It was like his feet were rooted to the ground and his eyes were locked on Gerard’s skin. Fuck, Gerard was hot. Like, really hot. His skin was grayish and the room was pretty dark but not dark enough that Frank couldn’t the small freckles or moles or something along the boy’s shoulders and Frank had no FUCKING idea what Gerard was DOING by taking his shirt off.

“I’m changing, calm your tits.” Gerard snorted, grabbing a clean shirt from his dresser and pulling it over his head. “You’re so on edge.”

“Since when did you change in pubic?” Frank managed to stammer out, and Gerard shot him a grin. “I didn’t realize our room was classified as public.”

“I –” Frank began when Gerard touched him lightly on the arm.

“You sure I can kiss you?”

Thoughts were running through Gerard’s head as they touched; too many for Frank to process at once. The heat from Gerard’s hand on his arm felt burning hot, but in a way Frank didn’t want to stop. Frank’s tongue felt like it was made of lead, and his throat was too dry to force any words out. He nodded slightly, and that was enough for Gerard.

This time was far better than the last. The darkness of their room made Frank feel far less exposed, and more comfortable. The rush of feelings from touching Gerard felt almost normal now, and Frank fell into it, allowing himself to leave his mind open. They pressed together – their bodies closer than Frank ever remembered being. Gerard’s lips worked lightly against Frank’s, and Frank made a quiet noise against them, pulling back and breaking the kiss. Gerard looked at him with a curious face, his mouth slightly parted.

Fuck.

“Come on, come on,” Gerard got into his bed, patting the spot next to him as he spoke quietly. Frank got in hesitantly next to him, curling into Gerard’s side. Soft, warm, happy thoughts radiated off Gerard as they touched. Shit, that felt nice.

“We’re cuddling now?” Frank asked, slightly humorously, and Gerard barked a laugh. “What would you rather do? Fuck?”

“Mm,” Frank smirked, flinching back a bit in a teasing no. The bed was tiny, so they had to press together to fit. It was all so weird – he was kissing Gerard, Gerard was kissing him. And it was so fucking wrong, and they could get in so much fucking trouble and maybe never free the school – but in this moment, Frank didn’t care. Gerard pulled him close, licking a quick stripe from his lips to the tip of his nose.

“Ew,” Frank stuck out his tongue, turning to look at Gerard who smiled at him before rolling over to look at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell slightly as he breathed, and Frank couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“I was the one who wrote that invitation.” Gerard said quietly, and Frank frowned, assuming he’d misheard the boy. “What?”

“I asked you to the dance,” Gerard said, giving a lopsided grin as he stretched an arm up to scratch as his hair. “That was me.”

“But Jamia said – _She_ said she wrote the letter!” Frank whispered, and Gerard glanced over at him, a flash of confusion coming off him. “Well, she lied.”

“Shit,” Frank said. “How long have you, uh,”

“Found you hot?” Gerard asked. “Well, at two-fifteen yesterday I decided I was gay and then I saw _you_ and was like holy FUCK–”

“You’re so fucking weird,” Frank shushed Gerard, snuggling closer. “So, like, forever?”

“Yeah, pretty close to it.” Gerard wrinkled his nose, and Frank poked him. “That’s really fucking strange. We’d known each other our whole lives. What was stopping us?”

“You?” Gerard snorted, grabbing one of Frank’s hands and playing with it. “Gerard, that’s so illegal! We can’t be faggots, Gerard,” He continued in a crude imitation of Frank’s voice. Frank laughed.

“You like girls, too, though! I thought you and Lindsey . . .” Frank trailed off.

“Well, duh,” Gerard shrugged. “I can’t just like, never be attracted to anyone else, Frank. Especially if I’d never thought things would be this way.”

“We’re breaking _all_ the rules,” Frank complained. “But I guess by tomorrow night there won’t be any.”

Gerard’s brow creased and he let out a small laugh. “I wonder if our next life allows double-dick relationships.”

“Double _what_?” Frank giggled, before sighing. “This is so fucking weird. Like, for real. This is all insane.”

Gerard looked over at him. “What if,” He said, lowering his voice. “I come back as a girl. Would you still think I’m hot?” **I know you think I’m hot.**

“What the fuck goes on in your head?” Frank cried, and Gerard shrugged. “I don’t know,” He defended. “It’s been kind of mixed up since we’ve been touching for _so fucking long_. My braincells are finding it difficult to cope and resorting to smoking weed in their bathtub.”

“I can move,” Frank panicked, not wanting to hurt Gerard, but was quickly stopped.

“I like it,” Gerard said. Frank turned red, and before he could hear from Gerard’s thoughts what he was going to do, the boy rolled over, swinging a leg across Frank.

“This okay?” Gerard asked, his hair tickling Frank’s cheeks. “Yeah,” Frank mumbled back, unable to take his eyes off Gerard’s. The boy was less straddling him, and more kneeling over him, his arms up by Frank’s shoulders.

Frank reached his hands up to Gerard’s face, holding it and pressing their lips together. Jesus Christ, that was bold. Shit, what if that was too much? He’d never been the one to start anything before.

 **Stop worrying,** Gerard told him as they kissed, the other boy’s tongue running over his teeth. He still kind of tasted like dinner, which was fucking weird, but Frank didn’t have much time to think about that. **Anything you do is fine,** Gerard continued, his thumb rubbing circles on Frank’s skin. **Put your fucking cock in me if it makes you happy.**

Frank practically choked on his spit. Or Gerard’s spit, who could tell at this point. **Why are you like this?** Frank thought as Gerard’s hands dropped his hand from Frank’s sides to his waist, drawing his lips back slightly. It was overwhelming, really, the colorful mix of emotions that refused to stop pouring from Frank to Gerard. Their faces were still painfully close, and Frank could feel the cool exhale of Gerard’s breath on his face.

“We don’t know what’s going to happen when we switch lives,” Gerard explained, his voice low and barely audible. His eyelashes flitted down. “This might be the only time we can do something like this.”

Frank inhaled a deep breath. Gerard smelled good, and he shut his eyes, tilting his head back a bit. The room was black now, almost too dark to see. It was silent except for Frank’s quiet but heavy breathing as he bit his lip, letting his teeth sink in nervously.

“Okay.”

**\---**

Frank was possibly the best person Gerard had ever met.

Gerard decided this as he stared down at the sleeping boy, the rising sun just beginning to spill light in from between the splits in the curtain. The kid was _super fucking_ worn out or something, because he hadn’t woken up during the five times in the night Gerard had gone to pee, or when Gerard had ungracefully clambered out of bed ten minutes ago while still half-asleep to work something out in the sink, because FUCK showers, Gerard didn’t fuck with that level of hygiene.

Pulling on boxers and his uniform pants lazily, Gerard got back into his bed, squeezing in around Frank, who was taking up the majority of it. Gerard half criticized the bed for being so small, and half called himself out for being a dumbass as he pushed his hands to the sheets, making the bed bigger. He wasn’t as good at things like this as Frank, but the bed seemed to turn out okay as he sat in it.

Frank had most of the blankets pulled to his chest and tucked under his chin in the place of a stuffed animal, or something of the sorts. His face was turned toward the bed, and his shoulders were rolled up protectively.

Gerard decided against waking him up and thanked the dance for cancelling all classes for today. He didn’t think he could deal with teachers right now, anyway.

He let out a yawn and his throat cracked, feeling sore as fuck when he swallowed. _Jesus, that boy._ The corners of his mouth twitching upward, Gerard put a hand on his neck, dissolving the pain with magic. The raw feeling didn’t go away entirely, but it minimized a bit. It had been a long-ass time since he’d sucked dick, but Gerard wasn’t complaining. He’d had a nice time doing it.

After he had finished, Frank had almost started crying when he told Gerard that he couldn’t do it back. Gerard had possibly felt like the worst human in the world right then, because it was HIS OWN fault that Frank thought he’d have to do it BACK and ARG why didn’t Frank realize that wasn’t the point of Gerard’s blow job _._ The point was that he’d maybe never sleep in the same bed as Frank again if everything went well at the dance, and that he really _wanted_ to do something like blow Frank and that was REALLY all he wanted and he was PERFECTLY HAPPY jerking himself off because Frank was _there_ and that was enough and AHHH.

Gerard huffed, bonking his head back lightly against the wall. Frank rolled over in his sleep, and Gerard pushed the boy’s leg with his toe. _Fucking cute_.

Frank murmured something, lifting his head and blinking his eyes. “Is it morning?” His hair was messy, and he rubbed at it, making it worse.

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded as Frank sat up, stretching. “What time is it? Did we miss– I’m not wearing pants.”

“You’re not.” Gerard agreed, and Frank made a weird, groggy face at him, awkwardly getting to his feet and looking around for some clothes.

“Where the hell are my clean pants,” Frank mumbled, and Gerard laughed.

“I don’t know, but keep looking.” He teased. “You’re giving me a great view of your ass while you do it.”

“Mrrgh, stop. I’m going to take a shower soon,” Frank found his clothes, putting them on clumsily. “I really need to hit something, though. It’s the only way I’m going to fucking wake up.”

“You’re acting like you’ve never gotten blown before,” Gerard said, knowing very well from last night that he hadn’t. Frank flipped him off, going to the mirror and making a lame attempt to brush out his hair. “Nope. No mouths on this ugly dick.”

“Hey, no bullying your dick!” Gerard protested. “Keep that up and I’ll take custody of it. No more abusive home for you dick.”

“You’re the only one here who abuses my dick,” Frank said, covering his mouth with one hand after the words came out. Gerard burst into laughter as Frank muttered something about going to shower as he went into the bathroom. The sound of water running came a few moments later, and a different sound a few minutes after that.

“I can HEAR you!” Gerard called through the door. There was a small yelp of fear from Frank, before Gerard’s ears were filled with something. Under further inspection, Gerard found them to be earplugs. Dope.

Gerard was finding it increasingly difficult not to just listen to Frank’s thoughts and find out what he was doing for himself. Forcing himself away from the bathroom door, Gerard threw on a shirt and slunk into the hallway, yanking out the earplugs.

The halls were already getting crowded with people presumably heading down to breakfast. It didn’t take long for Gerard to spot Ray and Bob, or rather, for them to spot him.

“You look,” Bob said as he marched up to him. “More freshly fucked than usual.”

“Why thank you,” Gerard said, dodging Ray’s grab for his arm. “But Frank is heterosexual and going with Jamia to the dance, so –”

“The dance, hm?” A cold voice said behind them.

The three spun to see Jamia standing there in a tight, pink dress, with her hair done tightly. It was intimidating. Gerard swallowed. “Uh, yeah?” He said, forcing his voice to sound casual. “He’s my roommate, he told me you were going – ”

“I don’t know what kind of institution you thought we were running,” Jamia said darkly. “If you were assuming that we didn’t have cameras.”

**Fuck,** Bob growled, and Gerard paled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Maybe a reminder would help?” Jamia asked, studying her nails. “Like, the fact that you’re both _gay?_ And planning to take over the _fucking_ school?” She spat the last two words viciously.

**To clarify, I would ALSO fuck a girl,** Gerard shot a sidelong glance at Bob and Ray, before turning back to Jamia and lifting his chin defiantly. “You can’t stop us,” He said, eyeing her, and Jamia smiled. “You can’t do it without Frank, can you?”

Gerard froze. “You can’t do anything to him,” He said warningly. “He’s – _We’re_ immortal.”

“Maybe so,” Jamia shrugged. “But he can’t use his powers if he’s not awake.”

**Frank, get the fuck out of there!** Gerard shouted urgently, doubting that Frank could hear him. The boy had a hard time keeping his thoughts straight in crowds, and the halls were packed right now. He was probably too late anyway – Jamia knew better than to tell him beforehand.

Dread pitted in Gerard’s stomach as Frank was carried out by nurses in a stretcher, motionless. His hair was still wet from the shower, and the last few buttons around his collar weren’t buttoned up yet. Fuck, were they just going to keep him asleep? And for how long?

Forever?

“Frank!” Gerard made a lunge for the boy – maybe he could wake him up – but my quickly stopped by a white-hot pain in his arm. “Leave him alone,” Jamia ordered, lowering the knife in her hand. Gerard grimaced, rubbing two fingers over the gash. His fingers made the wound sting as it healed, but the blood remained.

“You only asked him to the dance so you could do this,” Gerard realized, and Jamia sighed. “It was going to be so much cleaner,” She complained. “But then you had to come and ruin it.” With a titter, Jamia turned and strode off, her dress swishing around her thighs.

“She’s kind of really hot,” Ray said, and Bob smacked him over the head.

**\---**

“Can you hear him?” Bob asked as they sat in Ray’s room, and Gerard shook his head slowly.

“Frank’s there,” Gerard reassured them. “But he’s asleep. They’ve got this bracelet on his wrist – it’s keeping him unconscious. His mind’s just . . . silent.”

“Okay, you’re weak and useless. Give me a shot,” Ray cut in, Bob scoffed. “If Gerard can’t hear him, no one can,” The blonde boy told him, and Gerard frowned.

“I just don’t get it. Out of all of us, why does she want _Frank?_ ” Gerard shook his head, and Bob looked at him like he’d just said the Earth was flat.

“Are you actually stupid,” Ray rubbed his nose, and Gerard shot him a weird glance. “No?”

“Frank’s not like us, Gerard.” Bob said slowly, as if speaking to a child. “If we’re bees, Frank’s a fucking moose.”

“Last time I checked, we weren’t bees,” Gerard pointed out.

“Yeah, that was probably the worst analogy I’ve heard in my entire life.” Ray agreed. “It made me want to kill myself.”

Bob scoffed. “Shut up, Ray. You read picture books upside down.”

“They’re _pictures,_ ” Ray shouted, flapping his arms around. “There’s no _up_ or _down_ in art.”

“You all need to be fucking quiet,” Gerard snapped. “You’re telling me Frank’s a fucking, what? Hyper-magician on crack?”

“Junkie wizard,” Ray nodded.

“NOT junkie wizard.” Bob cut in. “But without him, we’re going to have a hell of a hard time doing whatever the fuck we’re doing at the dance.”

“We can _all_ do shit, though,” Gerard said. “Can’t we free the school, and THEN rescue him? I mean obviously we want him back, but do we like, _need_ him for tonight?”

“Yes,” Bob said, as Ray added, “You know – forgive me for crossing any boundaries here – but you’re both acting kind of gay.”

Gerard pointed his finger at Ray, looking flatly at Bob. “I nominate we throw him out of the room.”

“I second,” Bob agreed, and Ray jumped up defensively. “This is MY room! You cannot throw me out!”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Bob lifted his hands to do something ominous, but Ray stopped him short.

“Get the fuck off me!” Bob scowled, rubbing his wrists as if that would clean himself of Ray’s magic. “I don’t want your shit on me.”

“Then don’t kick me out of my _own fucking room!_ ” Ray shouted, throwing a dirty sock from the floor at the boy. Bob opened his mouth to say something back, but Gerard stomped his foot, silencing them both. “Shut the _fuck up,_ ” He growled, running a hand through his hair. “The next person to say something fucking dumb is going to die.”

“Technically, you can’t kill either of us,” Ray said, raising a hand in the air.

“Well,” Bob cut in. “Unless his purpose was to kill idiots. In which you’d be dead.”

“In which you’d BOTH be dead,” Gerard corrected, sighing. “I really don’t think we’re going to get Frank back in time. We’re going to need to figure out how to do it without him.”

“We don’t know if it’s even possible to do it without him,” Ray pointed out, and Bob shook his head. “We’re going to have to try.”

◊◊◊

“Just for your information, everyone knows you gave head last night,” Ray leaned back in his chair, playing with the pen he was holding. “And by everyone, I mean Bob and I.”

Gerard groaned, his forehead falling against the chalkboard in front of him with a soft _thud_. A few of his words got smudged by his hair. “Three hours,” He exclaimed. “We’ve got _three hours_ until the dance, and you bring this up.”

“Also, you suck at it,” Bob shook his head. “Like, you’re literally ass. I don’t think I could have imagined something worse.”

“Yeah,” Gerard shrugged. “With our accepting school environment, I’ve had lots of time for sexual experimentation.”

“Jamia said there were cameras,” Ray said, pushing his fingers to his temples. “I’m finding that footage . . . right now.”

Dropping his stick of chalk to the floor, Gerard grabbed Ray with both hands, pushing his palm to the boy’s face roughly.

“Hey!” Ray protested, before yelping and trying to squirm away. “Ew, get your weird scorpions out of my brain.”

“I’m going to think about fucking scorpions until you – fucking hell, Ray, do _not_ do that.” Gerard held down the boy until he gave in, sighing and throwing up his hands. “Okay, fine! I’m not going to watch it!” Ray yelled. “Let me go!”

“Nice nail polish,” Bob remarked, and Gerard flipped him off, before going back to the board. “Alright, here’s the plan,” He began, picking the chalk back up. “We kill Jamia and all the Bunny Doctors and nurses – and maybe Jimmy – tell everyone they’ve been brainwashed, and then get the hell out of here?”

Ray bit his lip sheepishly. “Jesus, Gerard.” He murmured. “That’s a lot of death.”

“Yeah, well, desperate times call for desperate measures,” Gerard shrugged, putting the end of the chalk in his mouth until he realized it was not a pen. Gross. “If we’ve got to kill people, so be it. They’ll come back, again, but before they do, we’ll be gone, and the school will be free.”

A grunt escaped Bob, and he shut his mouth, looking away firmly. Gerard huffed, pointing to him. “Spit it out.”

Bob shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms. “No, Gerard. The people you kill tonight are going to stay dead.”

“No, they’re not,” Gerard frowned. “It has been established that people who haven’t completed their purpose will _live._ ”

Bob shook his head slightly, his mouth forming into a thin line. “They’re not animi. Once they die, they’re gone.”

“Shit, Frank is going to strangle me if he finds out I did this,” Gerard groaned, and Ray nodded. “So, maybe DON’T do it.”

Gerard glanced from face to face, and then down at the floor. “I don’t think I have another choice.”

**\---**

Meanwhile, in her office, Jamia had just finished shooting up on heroin.

Snapping the tourniquet off her arm, she tossed it on the ground and rubbed at her temples. It didn’t matter who found it – they’d all be dead tomorrow, anyway. The school wasn’t meant to run without her father – it had been his animus purpose. And now that he was gone, it was going to explode.

Yes, literally explode. The boiler was simply getting hotter and hotter, until the pressure couldn’t contain itself and the school would be blown to bits. Jamia could see it now; the glass shooting out from the windowpanes, the roof falling in. It would be amazing, and everyone in this building would be instantly dead.

Picking at her chapped lips, Jamia got to her feet (a little dizzily), kicking off her heels and loosening her corset a good deal. It was a beautiful night. The courtyard was lit with lanterns for the dance, and she could almost hear the ballroom’s band warming up for the big night. Too bad they’d never get a chance to play.

Jamia grabbed onto a pillar by the wall, hauling herself up until she was standing on the windowpane. It was a large window – gaping open with a breeze blowing in – that had an eleven story drop beneath it. The marble pillar was so smooth . . . it wouldn’t be hard to let go.

 _No,_ Jamia thought tiredly, turning to step back down. Death would come soon enough, better not bother –

Suddenly her foot slipped off the edge, throwing Jamia off balance. She flailed her arms for something to hold, but if it hadn’t been for the hands that grabbed her own, she would have broken like a squashed tomato on the courtyard statue. That was of her, ironically.

Scrambling back inside, Jamia fell ungracefully to the floor, strands of her dark hair falling across her face. “Fucking hell,” The stranger laughed. “Another moment and you would have been dead. Suicidal much?”

“More than you know,” Jamia got to her feet, brushing off her dress. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up, taking in the stranger. They were a beautiful girl, with waist-length curly hair and oddly deer-like features scattered under their pale blue dress. Blue was _not_ regulation for girls.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter, with what’s happening to the boiler tonight, and all,” The girl said, her pink tongue poking out slightly. Jamia clenched her jaw to keep from gaping. “How do you know about the boiler?”

“Everyone on nursing does,” The girl explained. Oh, so she was a nurse, Jamia realized sharply. “But – But what about...?” Jamia began and was cut off.

“The ironed dress?” She said teasingly. “The bright red hair? The infinite scowl? It’s a uniform, not a _breed_.”

“I suppose so,” Jamia nodded, when the girl was upon her, resting her hands on her waist. Jamia blushed heavily, backing away and running straight into her desk. “What the fuck do you think you’re _doing?”_

“We’ve got one night, Jamia,” The girl whispered, her breath tickling Jamia’s neck. “One night before we all die. What would you like to do?”

“I – Jesus,” Jamia was having a hard time forming words, and the girl laughed happily.

“It’s okay,” She said reassuringly, taking Jamia’s hand in hers. “Take your time.” Suddenly the golden band on her tiny wrist that Jamia had not seen until now was sliding onto her own wrist –

And everything went black.

**\---**

Frank quickly turned back into himself, taking deep breaths now that the corset was gone. Fuck, how did girls BREATHE in those things? He felt a small prick of guilt as he moved Jamia’s limp body into a closet (the very last place she’d ever be, he realized) and shut the door. When he’d tried to transform into “Jamia’s dream soulmate,” he sure hadn’t been expecting a girl. It was sad – Frank wished Jamia could have been herself and found love, and not be constrained by all these rules. And now she was going to die in the closet.

Literally.

But really, it was Jamia’s fault. A small bracelet enchanted by her father wouldn’t last for very long, especially now that her father had died.

_Just like we all will soon, if I don’t get us out tonight._

Closing his eyes lightly, Frank tried to communicate with Gerard. However, that bracelet had seriously fucked up his powers. He couldn’t read minds right now– much less search a school and talk across it.

Looks like he was going to have to do some walking.

The universe had other plans, however, as Jamia’s office door was suddenly blown open, and a very angry looking Gerard stood in its place. His first expression when he saw Frank was one of shock – and then fury.

“Get out of him, you bitch!” He shouted, anger clouding his gaze. “Get out of Frank’s body!” Gerard made a dive for Frank, and Frank leapt to the side, leaving Gerard to crash into Jamia’s desk. There was a loud clatter as inkwells and paper weights fell to the ground and shattered.

“Gerard!” Frank cried, confused. “What are you doing?”

Gerard stood up slowly, shaking his head slowly and jabbing a finger at Frank’s chest. “You’re not Frank.”

Frank stood silent, dumbfounded for a moment before finding his words. “Gerard, it’s me. Is everything okay?”

“Fucking lies!” Gerard screamed, hitting Frank, who tried to duck. He was half successful in his dodge, and Gerard’s fist connected with his shoulder rather than his face. It still hurt like fuck, though.

“SHIT, Gerard!” Frank gasped, clutching at the injury. He tried to heal it, but it wasn’t working. “What the FUCK.”

“I know it’s you, Jamia!” Gerard hissed. “You piece of shit! Killing Frank did nothing, he’ll come back soon! Taking his body won’t give you his powers. We’re freeing the school, whether you like it or not.”

“It’s ME,” Frank shouted. “I’m Frank.”

Gerard laughed coldly. “If you’re Frank, then where’s Jamia?” He scoffed. “And why don’t you just use your powers to get out of this hot mess?”

Frank pressed his hands to his head. He felt empty and cold – he couldn’t hear Gerard’s thoughts, they couldn’t talk, he’d have no way of proving anything.

_Jamia is in the fucking closet. I can’t bring her back or she’ll ruin everything. I don’t know if I could bring her back even if I tried._

“What about in our room?” Frank began, but Gerard cut him off. “You told us about the damn cameras!” He snapped. “That doesn’t mean anything! You have two fucking seconds to prove that you’re Frank before I kill you!”

Frank felt an invisible pair of hands grab him, pinning him up against the wall painfully. Gerard strained to keep him there as he kicked his legs. “Can’t you read my mind? Can’t you see it’s me?” Frank asked, grabbing Gerard’s arm. Gerard tore it away. “No,” He said. “You’ve done something to it. I can’t hear anything.”

Frank shut his eyes, shrinking away from Gerard. The golden band that had bene blocking him from using his powers must stop them from working on him, as well. Frank was trapped. There was nothing he could say – nothing he could do – that Jamia wouldn’t have been able to see on camera. He had no powers, and he couldn’t bring Jamia over to explain for herself that she was in fact in her _own_ body.

Did Gerard really thing Jamia had killed him?

Why couldn’t Gerard tell it was him?

This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be. It had to all be a bad dream.

Frank paused, blinking. Dreams. Jamia wouldn’t have been able to see their dreams. Taking a shaky breath through the pressure on his neck, Frank opened his eyes. “In your dreams,” Frank said slowly. “You’re always in a blue room, with plants on the walls.”

Gerard glanced at him, confused, and Frank continued. It was hard to think with the cold wall fighting his back. “And – And sometimes Mikey is there, and one time when we were in a dream together, you threw a bottle at me, and it was uh – it was,” Frank trailed off, and the grip on his neck loosened, and Gerard sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Lube,” Gerard finished for him, chuckling un-humorously. “Frank what the _fuck_ has been going on.”

“You tell me!” Frank said, rubbing at his throat. “I’m over here trying to save the school and you walk in and start beating me up!”

“I did _not_ beat you up,” Gerard frowned, holding Frank’s shoulder lightly. The pain dissolved instantly, and Frank let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Jamia’s in the closet,” He explained, and watched as Gerard opened the doors with a flick of his wrist, revealing her limp body. A very unnecessary _told you so_ flashed through Frank’s mind, and he knew Gerard heard it.

“Come on,” Gerard nodded. “Let’s go get everyone out.”

Frank didn’t move. “Uh, I think you mean ‘sorry, Frank, for thinking you were Jamia and throwing you up against a wall and punching your shoulder,’ right?” He said quietly, making Gerard look back at him. Instead of saying anything, the boy took Frank’s face in his hands, kissing him lightly.

“That wasn’t an apology,” Frank said, but his voice was light-hearted. Gerard walked over to where Jamia lay, resting a hand on her neck for a moment before taking off the bracelet and melting it to liquid.

“Hey!” Frank yelped. “That’s going to – She’s about to –”

And just like that, the world was back in focus. Frank’s powers were back. He could read Gerard’s mind again, but he didn’t have to in order to sense that Jamia was dead.

“Shit,” Frank said weakly, and Gerard grabbed his hand, stopping him from walking over. Small bursts of sympathy and concern sparked off his hand. “It wasn’t you,” Gerard said quickly, and Frank shook his head. Drugs had killed Jamia, but it didn’t help the guilt in Frank’s belly. He should have been nicer to her –

 **There was nothing you could do,** Gerard thought suddenly, and Frank wiped the tears away from the corners of his eyes. Fuck, this was _not_ the right time to cry. **I could have helped her, I didn’t mean for her to die,** Frank insisted, but Gerard shook his head.

**Jamia’s dead, and we will be too if we don’t leave now.**

Although he didn’t want to agree, Frank knew Gerard was right.

**\---**

Getting the students out hadn’t been hard.

Finding ones who could drive the buses home had been more of a challenge, but Ray and Bob soon began enchanting the vehicles to drive themselves and before Frank knew it, the school was practically empty. Everyone was safe, and on their way back to their house, as far as possible from this cursed place.

Finally, it was just the four of them left, standing in front of the haunted building. A pale-yellow light glowed from inside each window, challenged only by the moon high in the sky. 

“Well, I guess this is it,” Gerard said calmly, but Frank could feel the fear waving off him. Gerard wasn’t sure if this was going to work, and Frank didn’t blame him. What if they were wrong? What if they’d done all this for nothing?

“We can’t just leave it.” Frank said suddenly, looking over the school. “What if the explosion hurts someone?”

“It won’t,” Gerard insisted, but Ray wasn’t too sure. “What about like, animals? We’re going to blow deer guts from here to China.”

“Oh, _fuck_ the deer,” Bob groaned, but Frank agreed with Ray. “We’ve got to do something else.”

“What exactly is your plan?” Gerard asked in exasperation, and Frank lifted his hands. “We take the school away.”

A small piece of gum appeared in each palm, and Frank put one in his mouth, handing the other to Gerard. Gerard chewed the gum reluctantly. “I don’t think this is smart.” He said, and Frank ignored him.

Slowly, Frank began to blow a bubble. It started small, but soon grew larger and larger. After a few moments it was as tall as him, and then bigger, soon joining with Gerard’s.

“Pinch me,” Ray said to Bob, and then squeaked in pain as Bob did. “Ow!”

The bubble left Frank’s mouth, continuing to grow until it slowly covered the school, engulfing the giant building with a pink tint. There was a low rumble, and the ground began to shake, throwing Frank to his knees.

“What the hell,” Gerard said, his voice hidden through the sound of cracking plaster and shattered rocks. Slowly, the school began to rise, carried by the bubble into the sky.

“fsjdghjkgkhgjghlfa,” Ray said slowly, and Frank turned to him. “What does that mean?”

“There’s blood everywhere.” Ray answered. “I don’t really know French, just picked it up as a kid.”

“My mom spoke French,” Bob said unhelpfully, but no one was listening as the school floated away, a small golden door being revealed in its place. It opened slowly, and Frank knew without seeing the silhouette’s face that it was Mikey. They’d done it, they were moving on.

The four of them walked over to it, and Mikey smiled. Gerard and Bob followed Mikey down the golden stairwell quickly, and only Ray hesitated, looking back at Frank, who stood rooted to the spot, a few feet from the door.

Ray tilted his head. “Are you coming?”

  
  


**Epilogue**

An alarm went off.

Somewhere, far away from here, Frank woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> wow if u read all the way through that shitty mess thats dedication kudos to you 
> 
> u rock


End file.
